El chico de mis sueños
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Lo había inventado. Al menos eso era lo que siempre me había dicho. La combinación perfecta en un solo chico. El problema es que estaba equivocada. Por que parado en la puerta del salón mirándome directamente a mi esta Sasuke. Mi Sasuke. Mi Sasuke de mis sueños. Mi Sasuke que no existe.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating, ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo, todo sin faltarnos el respeto. Sin más que agregar les dejo el primer capitulo, de una historia que será bastante corta.

* * *

 ** _El chico de mis sueños_**

 _Agosto 28_

 _Estoy parada en medio de el gran salón del Museo Nacional de Tokio, justo afuera del ala samurái, en el mismo lugar donde celebramos mi cumpleaños numero diez con mi padre. Pero en esta ocasión no hay desconocidos por todas partes, ni el sonido de las zapatillas que rechinan contra el piso bien pulido de cerámica. Ni visto un estridente vestido amarillo de vuelos. No, en esta ocasión visto con un exquisito kimono de color negro, que hace un contraste con mi piel que es casi salida Mi pelo va recogido con un moño y veo en el reflejo de un jarrón que mi rostro ha sido maquillado con magistral sutileza. Me siento como en uno de esos cuentos que papá solía leerme, donde existen muchas doncellas y princesas, me siento como La Princesa Kaguya. Esta noche las luces son brillantes y centellantes y las personas cuchichean y miran a mi dirección. Escucho algunos comentarios acerca lo lo hermosa que me veo y aquello hace que mi corazón lata con emoción. Esta noche, por alguna razón, soy alguien. Tomo un poco de champagne y me deslizo por los pasillos para admirar el arte._

 _Ahí es donde Sasuke me encuentra, parada enfrente de las obras de cerámica en la sala Heisekan._

 _No dice nada y se acerca a mi, me toma por la cintura y mi cuerpo se siente instantáneamente cálido. Siento sus ojos sobre los mí, y no tengo que verlos para saber que ahí están, tan oscuros como la mismísima noche. Se que sonríe y levanto la mirada para comprobarlo, ahí esta esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se desboque y sonrío de vuelta._

 _Empezamos a bailar lentamente, con el ritmo de la música que va empezando y damos vueltas por el salón, sin importar que nos puedan decir los demás._

― _Te miras bien con yukata.- Murmuro contra su cuello._

― _Gracias, aunque solo soy un plebeyo de la Princesa Kaguya.- Dice en un tono serio, esos comentarios hacen que mi corazón se dispare más, sobre todo por que el también me ha comparado con la Princesa._

 _Sasuke me apreta contra su cuerpo y luego se inclina a mi para besarme. Sentir sus labios contra los mios siempre tiene el mismo efecto, siento que pierdo todo balance y mis piernas tiemblan. Correspondo el mismo ímpetu y cuando se separa de mi una sensación de mareo me invade._

― _Te extrañe.- Dice y después me gira mientras seguimos bailando.- Quiero contestar algo, pero mi mirada es atraída por una torta de pastel que se encuentra en una de las mesas cercanas._

― _¿Tienes hambre?._ ― _Pregunta._ ― _Encargue algunos postres._

 _Me acerco al pastel de chocolate, como si un iman me estuviera atrayendo y se ve delicioso, quiero probarlo pero Sasuke es más rápido, mete su dedo dentro del pastel y llena mi cara con el glaseado. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Cuando estoy dispuesta a contraatacar Sasuke esta muy lejos y yo comienzo a perseguirlo tan rápido como aquel kimono me lo permite._

 _Se que no lo voy a alcanzar, así que solo me queda hacer una cosa, fingir._

― _Ouch.- Me quejo y empiezo a renquear mientras me apoyo contra alguna de las columnas._

 _Sasuke me mira desde el otro lado del salón y en su rostro se lee auntentica preocupación. Se acerca a mi y justo cuando lo tengo a un paso levanto mi mano y lleno su cabello y rostro en chocolate. Me ve con sus ojos penetrantes, pero no esta molesto, lo sé. Antes de que me pueda echar a_ _reír_

 _Se acerca a mi y me apresa contra la columna y me besa por segunda vez, haciéndome probar el sabor del chocolate que lleva en sus labios. Sasuke es irresistible, es el hombre perfecto y de eso no hay ninguna duda. Lo atraigo a mi entrelazando mis brazos detrás de su cuello. Cuando nos separamos siento mi rostro arder con solo verlo. La forma en la que me ve, no me cabe la menor duda de lo que siente por mi. Y me siento que puedo morir de felicidad._

 _Le digo que me tengo que ir cuando empiezo a sentirme cansada._

― _Espera.- Dice cuando ve que mis ojos están a punto de cerrarse._ ― _Quedate un poco más._ ― _Pide._

― _Esta noche fue perfecta, gracias Sasuke-kun.- Digo y le doy un ultimo beso antes de despedirme._ ― _Te veo pronto._

 _Me abraza con fuerza y siento una gran presión en el pecho, entonces Sasuke dice cansadamente a mi oído._

― _Te veo pronto._

* * *

Jack esta roncando directamente en mi boca, se ha quedado dormido sobre mi pecho.

― Bueno eso explica por que no podía respirar.― Digo en voz alta mientras me incorporó en el asiento trasero.

― ¿Estas bien?.― Pregunta mi papá desde en asiento de adelante. Me apresuro a contestar que si y me paso al asiento de enfrente para hacerle compañía. Muevo el espejo para ver los estragos que hizo mi pequeña siesta y aprovecho a arreglar mi cabello que esta alborotado. Veo a mi padre verme por el rabillo del ojo, analizando mi comportamiento.

Mi padre es un excelente médico, un neurocientifico brillante, pero en cuanto se trata de la mente de la chicas no tiene idea de nada. Es por eso que no le he contado acerca de Sasuke, en realidad no se si algún día lo haré.

― Despertaste justo a tiempo.― Dice después de que he arreglado mi cabello.― Echa un vistazo a nuestra nueva ciudad.― Dice con fingido entusiasmo. Veo un letrero que da la bienvenida a Kohoha y aunque mi primer impulso es el de bajar la ventanilla para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje, me quedo contra el asiento mostrando desinterés. Mudarme a Kohoha nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero claro mi padre nunca me lo pregunto, simplemente llego con la noticia de que tenia un nuevo empleo, lejos de la ciudad y desde entonces jure que odiaría Konoha. No importa lo pintoresca que se vea ahora. La odio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mi padre detiene el auto, veo hacia la que será nuestra nueva casa, la vieja casa de mi abuela. Suspiro demasiado cansada. Nunca me ha gustado desempacar.

* * *

Ayudo a mi padre con una de las ultimas cajas, una que dice artículos de cocina y que estoy segura debe de tener de todo adentro menos cosas de cocina. Y aunque puedo sola el no me deja que la lleve por mi misma. La ponemos en medio de la sala, junto con el resto de cajas. Por primera vez miro a aquel lugar, es curioso como cuando eres pequeño todo parece tan enorme, ahora a mis diecisiete años la casa de Nana se ve extremadamente pequeña. Hay tantas cosas en ella, muebles viejos, antigüedades, recuerdos y ahora una pila de cajas en medio de la sala, supongo que para papá, Jack y yo será suficiente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el apartamento que dejamos en la ciudad y lo felices y cómodos que vivíamos ahí.

Me gustaba pensar en mi como una chica de una ciudad grande, todo era diferente, aquí hasta el aire se siente, no sé, más limpio, las calles menos bulliciosas.

― ¿Seguro que todo esto es nuestro?.― Pregunto al ver la casa que esta totalmente amueblada, lo cual ha sido un enorme alivio para papá por que no ha tenido que traer muebles desde la ciudad, ni comprar nada nuevo.

― Sip.― Dice en un tono infantil.― Ahora que Nana no esta y como tu madre no tiene parientes, todo esto es de nosotros.― Papá habla de mi madre como si no le importara y la verdad no quiero meterme con eso. Ambos pretendemos que estamos bien con el asunto.

Busco con la mirada a Jack quien ya se ha acomodado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de ladrillo, _traidor,_ pienso cuando lo veo dormir felizmente. Mi padre me da un pequeño tour por el resto de la casa. La cocina/comedor, el baño de visitas, el patio; el cual es lo suficientemente grande para que Jack se ejercite y el estudio. Después de un rato subimos al segundo piso. Hay demasiada vida en aquel lugar, como si esperara ser llenado por una decena de personas y solamente somos dos, bueno y el peludo de Jack, aun así, siento que todo aquello es demasiado.

Llegamos a la habitación del fondo, que tiene un papel tapiz de flores bastante bonito, debo de reconocer

― Esta era la habitación de tu madre.― Dice mi padre y por primera vez parece nostálgico.― ¿Esta bien si es tu habitación?

Digo que si, sin pensarlo realmente, por que creo que es lo que papá quiere oír.

* * *

Subo la que parece la millonésima caja por las escaleras para ponerla en mi nueva habitación, nunca me había dado cuenta que tenia tantas cosas o al menos no pensé que las tuviera. Jack me sigue de cerca jadeando y moviendo su cola, el pequeño bulldog francés no está muy acostumbrado a subir tantas gradas en un solo día. Le sirvo agua en su taza y mientras el bebe yo me pregunto que caja abrir primero, pero antes de ponerme manos a la obra mi padre entra con una caja que no recuerdo haber olvidado.

― Mira.― Dice colocándola frente a mi.― Nana ha guardado estas cosas tuyas.― Lo veo con un poco de incredulidad y leo como la caja esta rotulada "LIBROS DE SAKURA". Antes de que pueda decir algo mi padre ya ha salido de la habitación para seguir desempacando o buscando cosas viejas. Veo la caja con una mezcla de incredulidad y fascinación, como si estuviera abriendo una cápsula del tiempo.

Abro con cuidado la caja y veo dentro de ella un montón de papeles que vació en el piso con cuidado. Veo un monton de cuentos, postales y tarjetas de cumpleaños, la mayoría son de parte de mis abuelos y tienen dibujos en ellas, también veo unos cuantos dibujos que supongo que yo hice pero realmente no lo recuerdo.

A un lado veo un paquete de postales que llaman mi atención, tienen la fotografía de un cielo azul y unos globos en el y cuando volteo se lee con la letra impersonal de una impresora.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!

DE KABUTO YAKUSHI Y TUS AMIGOS DEL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIÓN DEL SUEÑO. (CIS)

Veo la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido, tomo la siguiente y dice exactamente lo mismo, también las otras seis que están en el paquete. Seis cartas, seis años de cumpleaños, sin embargo, no tengo la menos idea de quien es Kabuto Yakushi o el CIS. Memorizó el nombre de Kabuto para preguntarle a mi padre más tarde al respecto, meto todo nuevamente a la caja. Y cuando vuelvo a mis planes de desempacar mi celular empieza a vibrar dentro de mi sudadera.

― Pensé que habías muerto.― Dice Ino, o mejor dicho grita apenas contesto el celular.― ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada desempacando tus diez sudaderos y tus converse como para contestar mis mensajes de texto?.― Ruedo los ojos aunque no este ahí para mirarme.

― Al parecer me extrañas mucho.― Digo molestándola.

― ¡No!.― Niega de inmediato.― Solo quiero saber como esta Jack.― Ino fue mi primera amiga en la ciudad, al mudarme cuando deje Konoha, hace ya siete años mas o menos. Desde entonces y hasta ahora hablamos sido inseparables. Tenemos ese tipo de amistad que la gente no entiende, somos confidentes, casi hermanas y sabemos todo el uno de la otra, mucha gente no lo entiende, y bueno, lo preferimos así.

― Yo también te extrañe.― Digo recostándome en la cama.

― ¿Que pasa?.― Pregunta Ino con un tono de seriedad. No puedo ocultarle nada y sabe que no me siento bien.

― Bueno, es extraño aquí.― Digo mirando al techo sin querer darle demasiado importancia.― Deberías ver esta casa, es un museo, tiene tantas cosas.

― Pero tu amas los museos.― Dice queriendo contentarme y es cierto amo los museos, estuve en uno con Sasuke... es solo que.

― Los museos son para visitar, no para vivir.― Digo con pesadumbre.― Simplemente no se siente como un hogar, es una casa bonita, pero no un hogar.

― Pronto lo sera.― Asegura mi amiga.― Es solo que estas cansada del viaje.

― De hecho me dormi todo el viaje.― Digo y la escucho carcajear.― Le cuento acerca de la noche en el museo junto a Sasuke, como bailamos y corrimos y bueno, nos besamos― De repente mi humor parece mejorar y es así por que se trata de Sasuke.

― Se que es una locura que siga pensando así en el. ― Agrego cuando escucho a Ino suspirar.

― Es momento de que tengas un nuevo comienzo.― Dice Ino.― Tal ves seria bueno que empezaras a salir con un chico, ya sabes, con el que puedas estar.

― Cuando estoy con Sasuke...― Empiezo pero no me deja continuar.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero. Alguien a quien puedas tener Sakura. Alguien con quien puedas salir, alguien que sea real...― Dice y aquello suena demasiado duro para mi.

Y cierro los ojos ante sus palabras. _Real_ , la palabra se queda flotando entre las dos, sacudo mi cabeza avergonzada, se que Ino tiene razón. No importa como me sienta con Sasuke, por que existe un gran problema. La noche en el museo con Sasuke fue solo un sueño. Cada día y noche con Sasuke son solo un sueño.

Sasuke es perfecto, es el chico de mis sueños.

Pero Sasuke realmente no existe.

* * *

 **¿Que les ha parecido? Les dejo un cortísimo primer capítulo esperando llegar a sus corazones y bueno asegurando que esta actualizando entre unos dos días, y que los demás capítulos serán más largos, he tenido que abarcar el contenido de varios capítulos del libro en uno solo y este lo he querido dejar hasta aquí, para sembrarle incertidumbre, sean amorosas y me dejan un review. ¿si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo, todo con el debido respeto.

 **Les dije que no tardaría nada en actualizar.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Y entonces lo vi**

Estoy completamente al tanto que suena cien porciento como una locura, pero estoy enamorada de alguien a quien no he conocido y a quien no conoceré por que ni siquiera es real.

Desde que puedo recordarlo nunca he soñado con otra cosa en mi vida que no sea Sasuke. Sí, cambian los escenarios y las historias, pero Sasuke siempre ha sido constante. En cada uno de mis sueños me ha acompañado y me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, y hemos vivido miles de aventuras dignas de un cuento de hadas.

Se que no va a durar para siempre, lo sé. Así que para asegurarme de no olvidar nada llevo una especie de diario en el que escribo con detalle cada uno de nuestros encuentros en mis sueños.

Ino dice que es algo así como un diario de sueños y el solo nombre me da risa. Pero llevo conmigo ese diario a todas partes y no hay algún momento en el que no lo tenga. Ahora lo llevo en mi mochila mientras conduzco mi bicicleta hacia la secundaria de Konoha.

Parqueo mi bicicleta con el resto a un lado del parqueo de autos, no veo la necesidad de ponerle cadena así que no lo hago.

La Escuela Secundaria de Konoha, es la más grande en toda esta ciudad, aún así no tiene comparación con la Secundaria de Tokio. La única razón por la que acepte inscribirme aquí, es por que existe un convenio entre Konoha y Tokio, así que si me aplico puedo acceder a una beca en la universidad de Tokio y regresar a mi querida ciudad.

Reviso el croquis que llevo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. La primera actividad del día no es mi favorita en lo absoluto. Una reunión con la directora. Camino hasta la oficina prestando atención a todo, varios chicos y chicas se detienen al verme pasar, momentos como este odio mi llamativo cabello rosa.

Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta y al otro lado escucho una extraña voz permitiéndome pasar.

Abro la puerta y siento que he entrado a una biblioteca más que en una oficina, hay libros colocados en los estantes que llenan las paredes. Curiosamente no hay nadie en el escritorio. ¿Entonces quien me permitió entrar?.

― ¿Qué hiciste?.― Pregunta un chico que esta sentado a mi izquierda, al verlo salto en mi lugar ya que no me había percatado de su presencia anteriormente.

― Na-da.― Respondo nerviosa.― Solo, soy nueva. No se por que uso ese adjetivo, pero no se como presentarme.

― Oh, pues mucho gusto, nueva.― Dice extendiendo su mano y no estoy segura en tomarla.― Uzumaki Naruto, no muerdo.― Dice al ver mi indecisión.

Y entonces respondo al saludo al verlo sonreír, no se por que me ha transmitido confianza. Es un chico bastante curioso, tiene el cabello rubio y un par de ojos azules, son tan azules como el cielo y aun más brillantes que los de mi amiga Ino. Y una sonrisa bastante contagiosa y entonces comparto con el mi nombre.

Me siento a su lado mientras esperamos a la directora o eso creo.

― ¿Y tu que hiciste?.― devuelvo la pregunta para entablar conversación.

― ¿Yo?.― Dice con fingida inocencia mientras, lleva su mano a su pecho como su lo hubiera apuñalado. Me río ante su exagerada interpretación.― ¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo malo?.― Dice y me guiñe un ojo.

Aparto la mirada, por que es la primera vez que un chico hace eso. Ni siquiera Sasuke lo ha hecho.

Antes de que pueda decir algo la puerta de la oficina se abre, dando paso a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, una mujer bastante guapa la verdad, de unos cuarenta y tanto años. Lleva una camisa de moda kimono que revela gran parte de su voluptuoso escote.

― Uzumaki, ya estas aquí.― Dice sin darse cuenta que no estan solos.

― No podía esperar el año para verla.― Dice el rubio con enmarcado sarcasmo, pero al parecer no molesta a la mujer.

La directora revisa el papel que lleva en sus manos.

― Vaya, al parecer ya te metiste en problema y no hemos ni empezado clases.― No logro distinguir si la directora suena cansada o entretenida. Tal vez ambas.

― Es un pequeño mal entendido, nada más.― Se defiende el rubio. Pero ahora la rubia parece implacable cuando lo ve directamente, entonces se da cuenta de mi presencia.

― ¿Tu eres?...― Empieza tratando de hacer memoria.

― Sakura Haruno.― Me presento mientras me pongo de pie.― Puedo esperar afuera.― Digo mientras tomo mis cosas.

― Sakura, toma asiento.― Dice ofreciendo una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.― Uzumaki dejare pasar esto por ahora, no creas que te voy a suspender, por que se que es exactamente lo que quieres, así que si haces alguna estupidez, me asegurare de que duermas en el campus también. ¿entendido?

Los ojos azules de Naruto parecen perder un poco de brillo, se despide de mi con su mano y yo me siento con nerviosismo delante de Tsunade.

― Sakura, bienvenida a Konoha.― Dice mientras toma asiento al otro lado del escritorio.― Lo siento por Naruto, creeme que hay pocos estudiantes como el aquí.― Asegura.

― No se preocupe, él parece bastante entretenido.― Digo sin pensarlo, pero al parecer no le ha gustado mi respuesta por que me ve con una ceja levantada.

― Uzumaki no es alguien con quien te quieras ver involucrada.― Me aconseja o mejor dicho advierte.― Hablando de involucrarse...― Dice mientras toma una carpeta que esta sobre su escritorio y puedo ver mi nombre en ella.

Aqui vamos.

― Tienes una gran oportunidad aquí en Konoha, Sakura.― Empieza con su discurso, el cual comienza de la misma maneraal que me dio mi padre hace un par de semanas.― Tus calificaciones son extraordinarias.― Dice mientras sigue leyendo.― Al igual que las recomendaciones de tus maestros.― Pero baja la carpeta y me ve con seriedad, sin llegar a ser intimidante.― Solo hay algo que hace falta.― Y no tengo que adivinar que es.― Tu enfoque académico. ¿No has pensado que estudiaras en la universidad?.

No contesto la pregunta, por que en realidad si lo he pensado, simplemente no he encontrado la respuesta.

― Tus maestros dicen que tienes potencial y no queremos que lo desperdicies ¿cierto?.

No vuelvo a decir nada, solo espero que la directora hable por mi.

― Bien veamos, tu primera clase es psicología con el profesor Hatake.― Después reviso su reloj.― No te quiero entretener mucho, quiero que llegues a tiempo a tu clase.― Luego saca una docena de brochures y me los entrega.― Para nuestra próxima reunión quiero que te hayas involucrado por lo menos en dos de las clases extracurriculares que ofrece Konoha.― Y después vuelve a sonreír de manera cálida.― Bienvenida de nuevo.

Salgo de la oficina y siento un gran peso sobre mis hombros, guardo las hojas informativas al fondo de mi mochila. Suspirando cansada.

― ¿Te fue tan mal?.― Dice una voz familiar en el pasillo.

Volteo a Naruto que esta sentado justo fuera de la oficina.

― ¿Que haces aun por acá?.― Pregunto.

― Solo charlaba con Shizune.― Contesta y veo a una mujer que parece ser la secretaria de la directora. Pero ella parece no estar prestando atención a Naruto, más bien parece estar ignorándolo olímpicamente.― Ven te acompaño a tu primera clase.

* * *

Naruto no deja de hablar en todo el trayecto hacia el salón. Me da un recorrido detallado de todo el instituto, incluido sus personas. En realidad el colegio no esta mal, es bastante amplio y tiene muchas áreas verdes en las que me me puedo identificar desde ya tomando algún receso. Naruto es bastante simpático, y no me importa que diga la directora, me parece un chico divertido, además de ser el único que me ha dirigido la palabra. Me despido de el cuando me muestra la puerta a mi clase de Psicología Social.

― Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?.― Dice un hombre alto y peliplateado a unos cuantos pasos de mi. Asiento y me acerco a el.

― Kakashi Hatake. Seré tu maestro de Psicología, y como eres nueva, bueno te tocará presentarte frente a todos.― Dice con una sonrisa.

Kakashi es un maestro bastante joven, puedo notar que es de esos profesores de los cuales aprendes mucho, serios pero al mismo tiempo que son geniales. Adivino que no me lleva más que un par de años, por que parece recién salido de la universidad. Además que viste de manera bastante juvenil aunque formal, un suéter cuello de tortuga color olivo y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros.

Kakashi me hace la seña con la mano para que pase justo antes que el, mientras el resto de los alumnos aun deciden donde sentarse.

Pero entonces, me detengo, siento como que mi mochila pesara una tonelada, que mis piernas no responden y estoy segura de que estoy a punto de desmayarme. Por que parado en la puerta del salón mirándome directamente a mi, esta Sasuke.

Mi Sasuke.

El Sasuke de mis sueños.

Mi Sasuke que no existe.

― ¿Esta todo bien pregunta Kakashi a mis espaldas.

Bien hecho Sakura, ahora oficialmente perdiste la razón, me digo sin quitar los ojos de encima de Sasuke. ¡Ahora lo has traído al mundo real! Pero entonces una chica pasa apresuradamente a su lado y hace que Sasuke deje caer sus libros y me doy cuenta que es de carne y hueso. Me acerco a ayudarlo. Pero el los recoge con suma rapidez sin permitirme acercarme.

Siento mi corazón latir muy rápido y al mismo tiempo me siento desilusionada, Sasuke nunca hubiera actuado así.

Dicen que en el mundo hay siete personas idénticas a uno y tal vez esta es una copia de él, por que no hay forma de que su nombre sea...

― ¡Sasuke!.― Escucho a Kakashi llamarlo detrás de mi.― Espero ver mejor coordinación en el campo de juego.― Dice con un tono socarrón.

Veo a Sasuke simplemente asentir mientras toma asiento y abre su libro sin levantar la vista ni un solo instante. Ni siquiera cuando me presento frente a la clase.

* * *

¡Yo lo invente! O eso era lo que pensaba. Que Sasuke el chico perfecto era un producto de mi imaginación, plasmado en mis sueños. El chico perfecto que yo había creado. Pero ahora esta aquí a unos cuantos asientos del mío y soy completamente consiente de que no lo he dejado de ver desde que la clase comenzó.

Bajo la cabeza llamándome mi atención por ser tan obvia. Trato de leer la primera línea del libro de texto de psicología social, reconozco el tema rápidamente por que tal ves lo he hablado con mi padre unas cuantas veces. Conexión Social. Dejo de leer y vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a el. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos ónix y su piel cremosa. El por su parte sigue la lectura inmutable, sus pestañas son largas y espesas y no puedo dejar de verlas cada vez que parpadea. Quiero acercarme, sentarme a su lado o en sus piernas, abrazarlo, que me abrace de vuelta y besarlo.

¡SAKURA POR UNA VEZ TRANQUILIZATE! Vuelvo a gritarme internamente.

La clase termina y guardo mis cosas rápidamente en mi mochila pero antes de poder acercarme a Sasuke el ya atraviesa la puerta del salón. Pienso en correr detrás de el, detenerlo y preguntarle que esta pasando, pero descarto la opción, mi cabeza esta hecha un lío en este momento, así que mejor espero a que terminen las clases para acercarme a el.

* * *

Lo veo al otro lado del estacionamiento, lo he buscado desde que sonó la campana de salida y la verdad ha sido pura suerte, o el destino que me hace verlo sobre todas las personas que hay en ese lugar.

Me acerco segura, he ensayado todo el día lo que le voy a decir cuando lo tenga enfrente. Muerdo mi labio con nerviosismo por que aun no se como va a reaccionar. Cuando lo tengo nuevamente frente a mi siento como el corazón se acelera como loco. Este es el chico a quien amo, a quien conozco de toda mi vida y quien puedo decir es mio.

― ¿Necesitas algo?.― Dice con su voz ronca cuando estoy a unos cuantos pasos de el. Me detengo en seco y tomo valor, mis manos sujetan las correas de mi mochila.

― ¿Tu- tu te acuerdas de mi?.― Pregunto y me doy cuenta que he empezado a balancearme sobre mis talones, pareciendo un tanto infantil. Espero ver en el rostro de Sasuke algún gesto. Algo que me diga y me termine de confirmar que se trata de el.

Sasuke ladea su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria de donde puede haberme visto antes en su vida y quiero gritárselo, decirle claramente ¡En mis sueños! pero mientras más pasan los segundos en silencio, mi corazón empieza a detener su alocado ritmo.

De la nada, veo una mota roja de pelo interponerse en mi vista. Y un par de brazos rodean el cuello de Sasuke, MI Sasuke y la dueña de esos brazos, una pelirroja, besa a Sasuke en la mejilla.

― ¡Hola!.― Saluda hacia mi.― ¿Quien eres?.― Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pregunta es "Quien demonios eres tu y por que demonios besas a mi Sasuke", grito internamente.

― Ella es nueva.― Dice Sasuke. Vuelve a verme y no veo ningún gesto de simpatía en su rostro no hay amabilidad por su parte, solo un rostro inexpresivo viéndome de vuelva.― Sakura ¿cierto?.

Quiero salir corriendo de aquí en este momento. Sasuke y... la chica que lo besa y lo abraza me ven con curiosidad y yo no tengo nada que decir, ningún argumento que suene cuerdo del por que estoy aquí.

― Sí...― Murmuró.

― Karín.― Se presenta la pelirroja.

Por todos los cielos. ¿Puede esta chica ser más perfecta? Las Sakuras del mundo no tienen oportunidad contra las Karin, y mucho menos las pelirrosas contra las pelirrojas como ellas. Me doy cuenta que aun no he soltado las correas de mi mochila y de repente dejo caer las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

― ¿Como se conocen?.― Pregunta Karin hacia mi.

Sasuke y yo nos vemos sin decir nada, apenas y puedo soportar verlos juntos y abrazados, bajo la mirada al suelo, que escena tan patética estoy haciendo.

― No nos conocemos.― Responde Sasuke. Puedo sentir como mi corazón se aprieta contra mi pecho, es idiota, es como si fuera rechazada por alguien que... en realidad no conozco.

Afortunadamente alguien nos interrumpe y el sonido de una bocina a unos cuantos metros llama nuestra atención.

Veo un vehículo naranja parqueado a mi lado y a Naruto salir en carrera hacia mi.

― ¡Sakura-chan!.― ¿En que momento le dije que podía llamarme así.― ¿Te llevo a casa?.― Ofrece el rubio cuando esta a mi lado.

Le digo que si, aunque se perfectamente que traje la bicicleta, pero al menos tengo una excusa para escapar, Naruto me ha salvado de una situación totalmente bochornosa.

― ¿Como conoces a Sakura?.― Pregunta Sasuke con un tono de voz autoritario, alejándose por primera vez de Karin.

― ¿Desde cuando de volviste un pesado?.― pregunto sin pensar en lo que digo.

Parpadeo y volteo hacia Naruto quien parece no se ha dado cuenta de lo que dije, luego volteo a ver a Karin y esta en su celular, así que no ha prestado atención a mis palabras.

― Sasuke Uchiha, tan educado como siempre.― Dice Naruto manteniendo la mirada desafiante de Sasuke.― Conocí a la hermosa Sakura-chan esta mañana, en la oficina de la directora, para asignarme como su guía.― Se que la ultima parte es una mentira, pero no digo nada al respecto.

Veo que Sasuke tensa su quijada, como si algo le molestara.

― Se me había olvidado preguntarte Sakura-chan. ¿Es este realmente tu color de cabello?.― Y toma uno de los mechones de mi cabello acercándose más a mi, aquello hace que me sonroje como tomate.― Volteo hacia Sasuke por que siento su mirada, así como la he sentido en mis sueños, solo que en esta ocasión no es una mirada para nada amistosa.

― ¿Que te importa?.― Contesta Sasuke, apartando la mano de Naruto y yo retrocedo con el por instinto.

― Ok.― Oigo después de un largo rato a Karin.― Se que ustedes dos no se soportan, pero por lo menos sean educados frente a Sakura. Ven vamos a buscar algo de comer.― Dice tomando la mano de Sasuke y despidiéndose de Naruto y de mi.― De manera tan educada que me molesta.

Naruto y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras la pareja se aleja. Me siento estúpida por sentirme tan mal, como si mi novio me hubiera plantado, peor aun, me estuviera engañando y yo me acabara de enterar, quiero llegar a casa y olvidarme de este día.

― Entonces... ¿Te llevo a casa?.― Insiste Naruto. Y no se por que las palabras de Ino vienen a mi mente y agradezco que el rubio este en ese momento ahí conmigo.

― ¡Me encantaria!.― Contesto y olvido por completo mi bicicleta.

Mientras camino con Naruto hacia su auto volteo a ver hacia atrás, a Karin y Sasuke caminando juntos y justo en ese momento Sasuke voltea su rostro y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

* * *

 **Apuesto que las deje con mucha intriga, se que van a decir que este capitulo esta bastante corto, ¡lo sé! no suelo escribir capitulo tan condensados, pero les aseguro que los próximos se vienen más rellenitos.**

 **No creo que vuelva a ser tan generosa y actualice tan pronto, así que ustedes mandaran por medio de un review a ver si vale la pena seguirme esforzando para sacar estos capítulos tan rápido.**

 **Nos leemos. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo, todo con el debido respeto.

 **Han sido muy amorosas con sus comentarios la verdad, me alegra que la historia tenga tan buen recibimiento.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos de vuelta al final.**

* * *

 **Incidente con almendras**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos a Konoha, dos semanas en las que he aprendido a adaptarme casi a todo. El clima, las clases, la tranquilidad. Y digo casi a todo por que hay una cosa que aun no soporto.

Sasuke.

Ver a Sasuke dormida o despierta se ha convertido en una verdadera tortura.

Claro que amo soñar con el, pero que en mis sueños sea el chico que se preocupa por mi y que me ame solo hace que sea más dificil cuando estoy despierta y lo veo en el colegio. Sasuke siempre ha sido sobreprotector, cuando sueño que vamos a algún restaurante o a algún país exótico se vuelve hasta un poco pesado.

En ocasiones el tiene que probar toda la comida antes que yo, para asegurarse de que no tenga en sus ingredientes algún tipo de nueces, ya que soy sumamente alérgica a ellas y también bastante descuidada al respecto, pero me hace feliz por que tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mi... o eso es lo que pensaba, por que ahora tengo que soportar verlo con alguien más todo el día.

Me siento en la cama antes de que mi alarma suene, he tenido problemas para dormir esta semana, o más bien cada vez que veo a Sasuke con Karin. Suspiro y alboroto mi cabello tratando de sacar cualquier mal pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Me doy un largo baño sabiendo que tengo tiempo de sobra. Voy a mi armario y me siento inconforme por primera vez en mi vida. Ino tiene razón, lo único que tengo en el closet son un montón de sudaderas, jeans y tenis. Busco hasta el fondo de mi armario por que se que debe de haber algo que sea diferente, hoy quiero sentirme diferente, pero no encuentro nada así que mentalmente anoto en mi lista de cosas por hacer _"ir de compras"_ salgo con la toalla aun alrededor de mi cuerpo hacia el pasillo donde hay unas cajas que papá ha dejado para mi hace un par de días, diciendo que Nana ha guardado ropa de Mebuki y aunque la idea no me gusta mucho no tengo otra opción.

Al final me he puesto un vestido suelto color azul oscuro, que me queda justo arriba de la rodilla, supongo era de Mebuki cuando tenia más o menos mi edad por que no me queda ni muy pequeño ni muy grande. Peino mi cabello hasta desenredarlo por completo y lo dejo suelto solo para dejar que se seque, al final me pongo mis amados converse.

Bajo las escaleras bastante alegre con el resultado de mi apariencia y veo a mi papá sorprenderse con mi atuendo.

― ¿Y ese vestido?.― Dice regresando su vista al periódico.

― Era de Mebuki.― Digo antes de tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

― Me gustaría que le dijeras mamá...― Me recuerda mi padre, como todas las veces que hablamos de ella.― ¿Dormiste bien?.― Pregunta cambiando el tema.

― ¿Por que lo preguntas?.― Digo mientras empiezo a comer una tostada con margarina.

― Tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos.― Observa y ha bajado el periódico para verme ¿preocupado?

― Me ha costado habituarme.― Respondo sin darle demasiada importancia y en parte es verdad, habitación nueva, cama nueva... esas cosas le pasan factura al sueño.

Mi padre se levanta recogiendo su plato y poniéndolo en el fregadero, después se sirve otra taza de café.

― Es extraño que vuelvas a tener problemas para dormir.― Dice dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Lo veo un poco incredula, nunca he mi vida he tenido problemas para dormir, de hecho mi sueño es bastante pesado.

― ¿A que te refieres?.― Pregunto.― Sabes que duermo muy bien.

― Si, ahora.― Dice.― Pero cuando tu madre se fue...― Se detiene un momento sin saber que decirme o como decírmelo.― Tenías constantes pesadillas, despertabas a media noche llorando... hasta que te llevamos a la CIS.

― ¿CIS?.― Pregunto sin idea de lo que esta hablando.

― Centro de investigación del sueño. ¿No recuerdas al doctor Yakushi?.― Veo a mi papá como si me estuviera hablando en otro idioma, por que no tengo el mínimo recuerdo de haber asistido a un tipo de clínica así en mi vida. Luego, me levanto de la silla recordando algo y salgo en carrera hacia mi habitación. Regreso las postales que había visto el día que nos mudamos.

― ¿Te refieres a esto?.― Pregunto entregándoselas a mi padre.

― Vaya, no me imagine que Nana guardara esto. ¿No recuerdas nada?.― Pregunta de nuevo y solo me queda negar.

Me quedo escuchando mientras mi padre me explica lo que recuerda de mis días en el centro de investigación, mis citas una vez por semana hasta que mis pesadillas se marcharon por completo. A una parte de mi aun no quiere admitir que tuve pesadillas por la partida de Mebuki.

Mebuki, o como le dice mi papá, mi madre. Nos abandono a papá y a mi cuando yo tenía seis años. Se fue para perseguir su vocación como investigadora en Brasil, estudiando y clasificando nuevas especies de animales en el Amazonas, una labor al parecer es interminable por que simplemente no ha vuelto.

No creí que eso me hubiera afectado tanto, claro que tengo resentimiento hacia ella, pero no pensé que me hubiera causado pesadillas.

Pregunto a mi papá todo lo que sabe de CIS, si aun existe y donde puedo encontrarlo. Por suerte mi padre tiene todas las respuestas que necesito.

* * *

Llegue a la conclusión de que no podré seguir con el año escolar si sigo sin resolver este asunto con Sasuke. Ino, quien ya esta al tanto de todo me ha aconsejado que lo enfrente, mejor dicho que lo desenmascare, por que según ella no hay posibilidad alguna de que esto sea solo una coincidencia. Y en eso estoy deacuerdo.

Camino hacia la fila del almuerzo donde visualizo a Sasuke, justo en el área de las ensaladas. Tomo una bandeja de comida y me colocó a su lado. Veo que tiene Sasuke en su bandeja por que quiero ver si tiene los mismos gustos que el Sasuke de mis sueños, que odia los postres y ama los tomates, así puedo saber si en realidad estoy soñando con una persona de verdad y talves descubrir el porque. Y talves el CIS, ese lugar misterioso del que me hablo mi papá tiene algo que ver con eso.

― ¡Que buen menu tiene aquí!.― Digo en voz alta para llamar la atención de Sasuke y en realidad lo que digo es verdad, por que en mi antiguo colegio solo había comida de dudosa procedencia, sin embargo aquí la comida parece ser algo que se toman muy en serio. El menú del día es comida italiana.

Sasuke solo me mira y asiente mientras pide una porción de lasagna, pero en ningún momento voltea a verme.

― ¿Alguna vez... has estado en Italia?.― Pregunto, recuerdo la noche que soñé que Sasuke y yo visitábamos el carnaval de Venecia, escribe diez paginas con cada detalle de esa noche, aun puedo recordar la música, la comida, nuestro vestuario. Baile toda la noche con Sasuke y al final del sueño le quite la mascara para poder ver sus ojos onix y robarle un beso.

Sasuke contesta que no, nunca ha ido a Italia. Luego le pregunto si ha comido gelato. Por que en mis sueños ha comido gelato, aunque en realidad no le guste.

―No.― Vuelve a decir con su inexpresiva vos.― ¿Sabe bien?.― Pregunta y se que es solo por cortesía por que no suena para nada interesado.

― Sí, lo es.― Respondo.

Lo sigo hasta la estación de refrescos, pero en vez de servirse una soda llena cuatro vasos de agua helada y los organiza en una fila en su bandeja. No puedo evitar poner mala cara. Ese no es el Sasuke de mis sueños.

―¿Y España?.― Pregunto queriendo indagar más.― ¿Alguna vez has ido a Barcelona?.― Sasuke entonces voltea a verme y su expresión no es para nada a que me gustaría ver. Su ceño esta fruncido, su mandíbula tensa sus ojos están penetrándome de manera fría. ―¿Qué?.― Pregunto a la defensiva.

― Haces muchas preguntas.― Dice.― Y eres molesta.

Bajo la mirada y pretendo que lo que me dice no me ha afectado para nada. _Molesta._ Nunca imagine que Sasuke me diría algo así, pero claro hablando del Sasuke de mis sueños no de esta persona que tengo frente a mi. Levanto la mirada para percatarme que todo el comedor nos mira. A Sasuke y a mi. Sasuke el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el chico más guapo del colegio que ya tiene novia y a la chica nueva de extraño cabello rosa que posiblemente le este coqueteando.

― Solo trataba de entablar conversación.― Murmuro en voz baja.― Lo siento.― Siento mi cara hervir, de nuevo me siento avergonzada por la situación en la que me he puesto.

― No, yo lo siento.― Lo volteo a ver por que no se si en realidad se esta disculpando o lo acabo de inventar. Veo en sus ojos algo de culpa, de incomodidad.― Tuvimos una practica pesada de futbol y tengo mucha hambre.― Se excusa y luego se aleja dejándome sola.

Siento como todos los ojos curiosos vuelven de mi y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Si Ino estuviera aquí probablemente me golpearia por el espectáculo que acabo de dar.

Es obvio que este Sasuke y el Sasuke de mis sueños no son la misma persona, es solo que quiero que sea el. Pero no es posible.

― Sakura Haruno.― Escucho una voz femenina salir por el parlante de la cafetería.― Sakura Haruno presentese a la estación de postres.

Me dirigo confundida a la estación de postres que cerca de la salida, por suerte a nadie parece importarle que me acaben de llamar. Al llegar veo a un rubio bastante indeciso que sonrie al verme.

― No se que elegir. Pastel de chocolate o pie de limón.― Dice mostrandome ambas opciones.

Lo confundida por que no se que acaba de pasar.

― ¿Por que me llamaban por el parlante? ¿Tu hiciste eso?.

― Puede que Shizune me deba un par de favores.― Dice encogiendose de hombros.― Solo tuve que enviarle un mensaje de texto para rescatarte de la situación en la que estabas.

Siento mis mejillas arder y me doy cuenta que es la segunda vez que Naruto actua como mi salvador. Espero que no haya una tercera vez.

― Creo que elegire el pastel de chocolate ¿y tu?. Miro las opciones sobre la bandeja, y quiero tomar el pastel de chocolate, pero me recuerda demasiado al sueño que tuve con Sasuke hace un par de semanas. Entonces tomó el pie de limón.

Minutos después estamos sentados en una de las bancas de la cafetería y ademas de los postres que pedimos, Naruto ha conseguido un plato de helado que es casi del tamaño de mi cabeza.

― No puedo creer que me hayas mandado a llamar por el altavoz.― Reclamo mientras pruebo una cucharada de helado.

Lo veo sonreír.

― Bueno, creí que te hacia un favor.― Dice como si nada y me imita probando el helado y llevando una gran porción a su boca.

Se que siente curiosidad, sus ojos son bastantes expresivos y quiere saber que asunto me traigo con Sasuke. ¿Pero como le digo que sueño con Sasuke todas las noches y que he soñado con el desde que tenía seis años sin haberlo conocido antes. Como le digo que el Sasuke de mi sueños... no existe.

― Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso.― Y le digo que no, que no quiero hablar del tema y parece entenderlo por completo.

* * *

Resulta que Naruto vive a cuatro cuadras de la casa de Nana. Así que ofrece a llevarme de nuevo a casa y acepto gustosa, hoy no tengo ganas de pedalear. Terminamos en una cafetería tomándonos un jugo solo por que Naruto ha insistido que debo probar las limonadas que venden ahí.

Me da un pequeño tour en la distancia del colegio a mi casa, que ya había dado anteriormente pero no quiere que olvide nada de lo que me ha enseñado. Tiene un comentario sobre cada lugar. Luego me pide que lo acompañe a hacer una pequeña compra al supermercado y después de todo lo que el ha hecho por mi no puedo negarme.

Y aunque espero que compre más helados y golosinas, cosas que compraría cualquier chico, me doy cuenta que lleva comida, comida de verdad, huevos, leche, pasta, fruta y algo de detergente. Creo que me quedo viendo demasiado tiempo el carrito de compras por que tiene que explicar.

― A mis padres se les olvido hacer las compras las semana pasada.― Y lo dice como si no le importara.

― Deben pasar muy ocupados.― Menciono mientras el paga a la cajera.

― Sí, algo. Viajan todo el tiempo.

― ¿Vives solo?.― Pregunto mientras la chica le entrega su cambio.

― La mayoría del tiempo. Pero me las arreglo muy bien como puedes ver.― Dice orgulloso de sus compras.

― Entiendo. Mi mamá se fue cuando era pequeña y pues mi papá... no es muy conversador. Como no tengo hermanos también me las tuve que arreglar yo sola.

Naruto parece entusiasmado cuando le cuento esa parte de mi vida e insiste en saber más y la verdad no me molesta contarle.

― Creo que si no tuviera a Jack, me sentiría realmente sola.― Mencionó y no se por que quiero ver su reacción.

― ¿Jack?.― Dice arqueando la ceja.

―Mi bulldog.― Dijo con una parece relajarse con mi confesión.

Me deja en la puerta de mi casa y promete visitarme para conocer a Jack un día de estos, le digo que esperare su visita, pero que me llame antes para asegurarme de estar presentable. Entro a la casa bastante contenta, Naruto ha logrado que el mal rato que pase con Sasuke ahora no importe.

* * *

 _Septiembre 16_

 _A donde quiere que vea hay burbujas, pequeñas, gigantes, burbujas por todos lados. Trato de atrapar una pero explota al contacto._

 _― ¿Alguien puede apagar la lavadora?.― Escucho la voz de Sasuke preguntar._

 _― ¡Yo me encargo!.― Respondo y empiezo a caminar en búsqueda del cuarto de lavandería, es entonces que me doy cuenta que estamos en mi vieja casa._

 _Encuentro el cuarto de lavandera sin ningún problema aun y cuando las burbujas son tantas que apenas y puedo ver algo._

 _― Sakura.― Escucho a Sasuke atrás de mi. Volteo pero no logro encontrarlo._

 _― ¿Sasuke?.― Pregunto. Y entonces lo veo a unos cuantos pasos de mi, dándome la espalda, comienzo a acercarme._

 _― Tienes que probar esto, es la mejor limonada de la ciudad.― Dice y al darse cuenta ya no es Sasuke, es Naruto._

 _― ¿Y Sasuke?.― Le pregunto sintiendo confundida. Naruto no me da una respuesta simplemente sonríe._

* * *

Normalmente los sábados por la mañana me dedico a dormir hasta las once de la mañana, luego bajo como cereal, saco a Jack a dar una vuelta por la cuadra y regreso a casa para pasar en pijama el resto del día. Hoy es diferente, apenas pasan de las nueve y estoy buscando un lugar que tal ves ya no exista. Estoy en la dirección que esta escrita en las postales que Nana ha guardado durante todos estos años, pero no puedo encontrarlo. El lugar parece desértico, casi abandonado, solo un montón de bodegas en la salida de la ciudad, el lugar parece perfecto para una escena policiaca, pero no para encontrar una clínica de sueños.

Me siento en una banca a punto de darme por vencida, no creo que una Clínica de Investigación de Sueños sea un negocio muy rentable, así que probablemente dejo de existir hace algún tiempo ya. Entonces veo algo que llama mi atención. Una mujer de cabello rojizo camina hacia un edificio apartado de los demás, una especie de domo, esta vestida con una gabacha blanca y utiliza un carnet para acceder a aquel lugar. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el domo, no tengo nada que perder.

Presiono el botón cerca de la puerta y una voz en el intercomunicador a través de el.

― ¿Si?.

Dudo un momento por que no se como empezar.

― Busco al doctor Kabuto Yakushi.

― ¿Tiene una cita?.― Pregunta la mujer.

― Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y me gustaría hablar con el doctor Yakushi.

― Señorita, debe llamar pasa conseguir una cita con el doctor Yakushi.― Muerdo mi labio y accedo.

― Bien, me gustaría hacer una cita con el ¿Puedo pasar?.― Insisto empezando a molestarme con tanto misterio.

― Debe llamar al número que tiene para hacer la cita.

― No tengo ningún teléfono.― Digo y saco las postales de mi mochila.― Lo único que tengo son estas postales que me enviaron durante mis cumpleaños, no he venido a este lugar desde hace más de diez años y necesito hablar con el doctor Yakushi.― Luego de haber sonado tan exigente, agrego.― Por favor.

La puerta entonces emite un zumbido y parece retroceder, entonces aprovecho y entro al lugar. Veo a la misma mujer pelirroja sentada detrás de un escritorio, sobre el yacen un montón de papeles desordenados, un teléfono y un monitor de video, al parecer me estaba viendo por una cámara de seguridad.

― ¿Puedo ver las postales?.― Pregunta y yo asiento y se las entrego.― Puede sentarse por ella.― Señala a una banca cerca de la entrada, muy lejos de su escritorio o de cualquier otra parte. No se aleja hasta que se asegura que le obedezco.― Ya regreso.― Dice y se pierde por el pasillo.

Examino aquel lugar, aunque hasta ahora no hay nada de extraordinario, parece una oficina cualquiera, común y corriente.

Escucho unos pasos acercandose y detras de la pelirroja veo a un muchacho de gafas.

― ¡Sakura cuanto tiempo!.― Dice extendiendo su mano. Me pongo de pie y devuelvo el saludo.― Supongo que no te acuerdas de mi.

― ¿Usted es el doctor Yakushi?.― Pregunto incrédula, por que la verdad esperaba a un anciano no a alguien que pareciera apenas me lleva un par de años.

― Dime Kabuto.― Dice acomodándose sus gafas redondas, veo su cabello que es platinado y que esta amarrado en una cola detrás de su espalda. Lo veo confundida, olvidándome de que decir.― No te miraba desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Tienes problemas para dormir de nuevo?

― No.― Niego con la cabeza.― Verá, tengo muchas preguntas.― Empiezo a sentirme un poco más confiada.― Y quisiera que usted las respondiera.

― Con gusto.― Dice de manera amable.― Pero me temo que en este momento no tengo tiempo, pero siéntete libre de hacer una cita con Tayuya.― Voltea hacia la pelirroja.― Aunque creo que estamos llenos por un par de meses.

¿Un par de meses?, no, no cuento con tanto tiempo, para entonces probablemente para entonces ya me habré vuelto loca con todo el asunto de Sasuke.

― Es muy importante.― Insisto.― Por que toda mi vida he soñado con un chico y siempre pensé que lo había sacado de mi imaginación pero ahora me doy cuenta que es real, y no solo eso, mis sueños se vuelven cada vez más extraños y...―

― Sakura, de verdad que me gustaría que tuviéramos esta charla, pero en este momento tengo una reunión muy importante, puedes dejar tu teléfono con Tayuya y te contactaremos en cuanto tenga tiempo ¿si?.

Se que miente, sus ojos no me inspiran confianza, su sonrisa no me inspira confianza y no le esta tomando el mínimo interés a lo que le estoy diciendo.

― Pe...― El teléfono suena y Tayuya corre a contestarlo, el doctor me da una palmada en la espalda y se da la vuelta dejándome sola.

Quiero insistir pero no lo hago por que a este punto no me llevara a ningún lado. Veo a Tayuya demasiado ocupada con la llamada dándome la espalda, luego veo algo en su escritorio y sonrió victoriosa por primera vez en el día.

* * *

Psicología social se ha convertido en mi materia favorita y Kakashi Hatake en mi maestro favorito. No solo aborda los temas de una manera entretenida, si no que hace que nos involucremos en sus clases. Aunque eso no impide que siempre me desconcentre mirando a Sasuke. Esta hora es la única en la que puedo verlo y es el momento de mi día en el que estoy más cerca de el, cada gesto que hace se me hace tan familiar pero una parte de mi cabeza me dice que no lo es.

Desde que visite el CIS no he podido dejar de pensar en ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo me aterra. Aun tengo en mi mochila la identificación que robe de Tayuya pero no volvi al centro por que no se si quiero encontrar la verdad. Cuando fui niña mis pesadillas fueron tan fuertes que tuvieron que ponerme en tratamiento ¿Que dice eso de mi imaginación? Que tal si lo único que descubre es que tal ves alguna vez vi alguna foto de Sasuke en algún lado, o que me tope con el en el supermercado cuando solamente tenia seis años y desde entonces me aferre a el. Eso seria patético, además de que me rompería el corazón.

― El tema que que discutiremos hoy es, el amor.― Escucho la voz de Kakashi a través de mis pensamientos y volteo a ver a la pizarra.― Pero primero empecemos con lo básico. Apego.― Dice y escribe esa palabra en la pizarra.― ¿Alguien me puede decir quien fue la primera persona en estudiar la teoría del apego? ¿Inuzuka?.― Dice refiriéndose a un chico en la primera fila.

― Ehm. ¿Freud?.― Intenta el chico de cabello castaño y Kakashi niega con una sonrisa.

― Inuzuka, la única respuesta que das a mis clases es Freud.― Se escucha un coro de risas.― ¿Sasuke?.― Dice sin voltearlo a ver, seguro de que obtendrá una respuesta.

― John Bowlby.― Responde de inmediato.

― Correcto.― Dice regresando a la pizarra a escribir su nombre.― Para aquellos que si leyeron, como Sasuke, pueden recordar que Bowlby desarrollo su teoria del apego y la necesidad maternal, creía que las experiencias en nuestra infancia tienen un importante influencia en como nos vamos a desenvolver en la vida. ¿Tiene sentido?.― La clase esta en silencio y yo solamente asiento con la cabeza.― ¿Alguien me puede decir por que formamos nuestro primer vinculo en el primer lugar?

― Sobrevivencia.―Digo sin levantar mi mano. Kakashi parece sorprendido de escuchar mi voz y al parecer Sasuke se ha quedado con la respuesta en la boca.

― Así es, ¿podrias explicarlo más?.― Dice refiriéndose a mi.

― Esta bien.― Digo dejando el nerviosismo a un lado.― Cuando nacemos, bueno somos incapaces de hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros mismos, así que necesitamos que alguien las haga por nosotros, el apego hacia otra persona nos garantiza que siempre que seamos cercanos a alguien que pueda hacer esas cosas por nosotros podremos sobrevivir.

Kakashi asiente se da vuelta y empieza a escribir en la pizarra los grados del apego, una pregunta que probablemente sacare incorrecta en el examen por que en ese momento mi mente vuelve a divagar.

Mi mamá se fue de casa cuando yo solo tenía seis años y mi padre, bueno el estuvo ahí, pero no podía estar ahí todo el tiempo. ¿Entonces a quien me apegue?, instintivamente volteo hacia Sasuke y por primera vez el me ve de vuelta y me doy cuenta que he llamado su atención por que he empezado a tamborilear mi escritorio, cuando soy consiente de esto me detengo y volteo hacia la pizarra, pero siento aun la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi.

Kakashi continua su clase con un par de intervenciones más y luego empieza a empacar sus cosas.

― Antes de que me olvide.― Dice sacando una caja de galletas de su maletín.― Como soy tan buen maestro he cocinado unas galletas para ustedes, las dejare en el escritorio.― Dice colocando la caja abierta ahí y luego se despide.

Aunque veo que nadie se acerca a la caja decido ser la primera y tomo una galleta, el aroma es exquisito y puedo sentir un cosquilleo en la boca. Pero antes de poder morderla, alguien toma mi mano y arrebata la galleta de ella.

― ¡No comas eso!.― Dice Sasuke molesto, tirando la galleta en el basurero. Nunca lo he visto así, casi agitado, irritado conmigo, como si estuviera cometiendo una tontería.

Lo veo sin decir nada, luego volteo a ver la galleta que esta en el basurero. No se que decir por que no se que acaba de pasar, solo me quedo mirando la galleta en el basurero.

― Tiene almendras.― Se explica Sasuke bajando su voz y mirando también al basurero.― Las trajo el año pasado.― Agrega― ¿Estas bien?.― Pregunta ya que no contesto nada.

― Sí...― Digo sin poder decir agregar más.― Gracias.― Aun no volteo a verlo.

Se pasa la mano por su cabello y se despide de mi, volviendo a ser el indiferente chico que siempre es conmigo.

― Eso fue extraño y maleducado.― Escucho a Tenten decir detrás de mi.― ¿Tan siquiera son amigos?.― Pregunta tomando una galleta y dándole una mordida.

Pero no puedo responder por que mi mente esta muy lejos en ese momento.

Él recordó mi alergia a las nueces.

Por que el recuerda todo.

Por que estuvo ahí, en mis sueños.

Por que al final de todo, si es el Sasuke de mis sueños.

* * *

 **Hasta ahora este capítulo me costo bastante de escribir, ya que toda la última parte ha sido bastante literal con el libro, (repito no estoy haciendo un copy/paste) pero si he tenido que abordar el tema del apego y de John Bowlby casi con las mismas palabras, por que era importante entender ese concepto. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de como puedo hacer para hacerla variar un poco más por favor que me lo haga saber.**

 **Ahora bien en cuanto a la historia ¡BUENO QUE SASUKE RECORDO EL DETALLE DE LAS NUECES! Así que no, no era un Sasuke imaginario y si era un bastardo que se estaba haciendo el que no recordaba nada y trataba mal a Sakura, pero no crean que se viene lo bonito. Nop nop nop. Falta para eso. Bien espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus favorites y follows pero sobre todos por sus reviews, mi corazón se los agradece.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Ayumi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo, todo con el debido respeto.

 **Han sido muy amorosas con sus comentarios la verdad, me alegra que la historia tenga tan buen recibimiento.**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos de vuelta al final.**

* * *

Siento la grama entre mis dedos provocando un cosquilleo agradable, que me recorre desde las punta de mis dedos hasta los codos, erizando mi piel. La brisa mece mi cabello, siento que una parte de mi esta despierta, más despierta que nunca. Sasuke es real. Mi Sasuke.

La cosa es que han pasado dos semanas desde que me entere y no he hablado con el, por que soy una cobarde. Eso, y que he esperado que sea el quien me busque a mi, por que me ha mentido todo este tiempo, ha pretendido que no me conoce, que yo había inventado todo y creo que merezco que sea el quien se acerque a mi.

Pero no lo ha hecho aun y no sé si lo hará.

Mis sueños con Sasuke cada vez son más extraños y no en un buen sentido. Simplemente son confusos y dejaron de ser... bueno, lindos. Anoche estuve durante todo el sueño tratando de perseguir a Sasuke por un laberinto de arbustos y cuando al fin lo alcance ya no era Sasuke, era el doctor Yakushi, que en vez de tener cabello plateado tenia cabello rojizo como el de Karin. Esa es la clases de sueños que tengo por los momentos, es como si ya no pudiera tener a Sasuke de vuelta.

― ¡Sakura-chan!.― Escucho antes de ver una mota rubia lanzarse hacia mi en un eufórico abrazo y termina tendido a mi lado en la grama.

― Naruto.― Saludo después de reponerme de su ataque.

Naruto se ha convertido en mi amigo, él único en Konoha, lo curioso es que el es bastante sociable y parece llevarse bien con todo el mundo, bueno con casi todo el mundo. Aun así para mi no ha sido fácil adaptarme ni entablar amistad con alguien más. En realidad fue Naruto quien se acerco si no hubiese sido así quizá no tuviera ningún amigo en Konoha.

― Este viernes haré una fiesta.― Anuncia.― Mis padres esta fuera del pais...de nuevo.― Dice con cierto tono de tristeza.

― Mi primera fiesta en Konoha.― Digo tratando de sonar entusiasmada.― Supongo que ahora ya soy una ciudadana oficial de Konoha.

Reimos un rato y me acuesto en la grama a su lado. Supongo que desde cualquier perspectiva parecemos una pareja, una linda podría decirse. Naruto me hace reír, me hace olvidar lo malos ratos por los que paso a veces y se muestra realmente interesado en conocerme, en estar cerca mio, el seria el chico perfecto, se que Ino lo aprobaria, pero simplemente no es...

― ¡Uchiha!.― Oigo gritar a Naruto y abro los ojos de par en par, cuando vuelvo a sentarme veo un par de ojos onix mirándome de vuelta, parece curioso pero no estoy segura. Quiero que en ese momento la tierra me trague cuando veo a Sasuke caminar en nuestra dirección. Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca Naruto agrega.

― El viernes hay fiesta en mi casa.― Lo veo un poco incrédula, por que pensé que Sasuke era la única persona en todo el colegio que no le agradaba.― Sabes que no me gusta toda esa cosa de la exclusividad, todo el mundo esta invitado, hasta tu.

Sasuke, que habia estado todo el tiempo viendo a Naruto, voltea a verme a mi, esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hago, solo lo veo de vuelta.

― Gracias por tu generosidad...― Dice como si no le interesara.

Naruto revisa la hora en su celular y dice que tiene que ir a invitar a los demás, así que se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

― Nos vemos el viernes Sakura-chan, te espero temprano, así podemos estar un rato...― Y aunque se el final de la frase no la dice por que no estamos _solos._ ― Bueno nos vemos.― Dice mientras se aleja y lo veo queriendo gritarle que me espere y justo cuando voy a hacerlo Sasuke lo impide.

― ¿Por que Naruto esta siempre contigo?.― Pregunto y volteo a verlo. Sus ojos estan mas oscuros y su ceño esta fruncido.

― Tal vez soy yo quien esta siempre con el.― Digo y mi respuesta no le agrada, lo veo fruncir su ceño aun más.

Se forma entonces un silencio sepulcral y una batalla de miradas, mis verdes jades contra sus onix. Quiero gritarle y pegarle por la manera en que me ha tratado todo este tiempo, pero no me atrevo. Entonces Sasuke desvía su mirada y observa el suelo.

― ¿Podemos hablar?.― Pregunta y un sí se escapa de mi garganta.

A esta hora el instituto esta casi vació, pero no lo suficiente según Sasuke así que me lleva a la parte de atrás de la cancha de fútbol, lugar que me era totalmente desconocido. Se sienta en una banca y yo lo imito, sentándome a su lado. Desde aquel lugar podemos ver el sol empezándose a ocultar tras las montañas de Konoha, un instante perfecto para ser fotografiado o pintado. El único sonido que nos acompaña es el de las aves que regresan a sus refugios para pasar la noche.

Juego con mis manos y estoy consciente de ello, no me importa demostrarle a Sasuke que estoy nerviosa, de todas maneras el debería ya saber como soy ¿o no? Estar totalmente sola con él, es algo que no he hecho nunca en vida real y desde hace mucho tiempo en mis sueños, así que me siento hasta cierto punto aterrada por lo que pueda pasar.

― Entonces...― Digo rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontramos, y volteo a verlo.

― ¿Entonces que?.― Dice con una sonrisa ladina, mirándome de vuelta, siento que esta jugando conmigo.

― No me hagas rogarte...― Digo y entonces me doy cuenta que ya no estoy nerviosa, este no es el Sasuke Uchiha capitan del equipo de fútbol, el alumno de las calificaciones perfectas, el chico con el que todas quieren estar o el novio de Karin. En realidad es MI Sasuke el chico de mis sueños, el que he conocido toda mi vida y siempre lo he sabido, pero ahora necesito escucharlo de él.

― Esta bien.― Dice relajando se el la banca.― Lo recuerdo.

― ¿Que recuerdas?.― Digo aguantando la respiración.

― Recuerdos los sueños, Sakura.― Dice un poco exasperado, nunca le ha gustado señalar lo obvio, pero esta sonriendo, me esta sonriendo.― ¿Feliz?

¿Feliz? En ese momento podría llorar de la emoción, podría lanzarme en sus brazos, alboratar su cabello y besarlo un millón de veces.

― ¿Podrias ser más preciso?.― Digo guardando la compostura, quiero escucharlo todo de el.

― Bien.― Dice moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás.― Te reconocí desde el momento en el que te ví en el pasillo. No me cupo menor duda que eras tu.― Lo escucho suspirar.―Desde que era pequeño empece a soñar contigo.― Dice y puedo ver ¿rubor? en sus mejillas, es leve, pero ahí esta. Tenias el cabello corto y rosa, tus ojos eran tan brillantes y grandes y Jack... Jack siempre estaba contigo.― Ahora veo una media sonrisa en su rostro, lo que provoca que yo sonría de vuelta.

― Recuerdo el corte de cabello que traia a los seis.― Digo.― Era un desastre mi padre solía cortarlo y peinarlo el solo, lo que solamente causaba burlas en mis compañeros de escuela.

― No me importaba tu cabello.― Dice volteandome a ver.― Simplemente pensé que eras genial... aun lo hago.―Confiesa. Y siento mis mejillas arder.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, perdiéndonos en el atardecer frente a nosotros. Entonces veo algo que parece ser una estrella fugaz, demasiado cercana y demasiado clara para ser real, parpadeo y ha desaparecido como si solo la hubiera imaginado. Volteo entonces a Sasuke que parece igual de turbado que yo.

Entonces empiezo a contarle acerca del CIS, de las postales que descubrí hace poco, de la confesión de mi padre respecto a mis pesadillas y de la visita que hice al doctor Yakushi. Se que todo lo que digo debe de ser demasiado para el, pero no puedo evitarlo. Saber que esta ahí, que es real que puede escucharme y compartir conmigo, Sasuke solo escucha mientras le digo todo.

― ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del Centro de Investigación del Sueño?.― Pregunto volteando a ver y el me ve de vuelta, parece casi incrédulo con todo lo que acabo de contar.

― ¿Es en serio?.― Pregunta con confusión y no se que contestar por que no se a que se refiere.― ¿Tu también fuiste al CIS?

Ahora es mi turno de quedar boquiabierta, si Sasuke y yo soñamos lo mismo, si ambos fuimos al centro de pequeños entonces ese lugar debe de tener respuestas, muchas.

― Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño.― Dice con seriedad y solo me queda asentir.

Escuchamos unos murmullos cerca de nosotros y vemos a algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol acercándose.

― Tengo que irme.― Dice Sasuke.― Tengo práctica.

― Espera.― Lo llamo cuando empieza a marcharse.― ¿Me acompañarías al CIS hoy en la noche?.

― Pensé que ya habías ido.― Dice con expresión seria.― Y que el doctor Yakushi no piensa en atenderte.

― Sí.― Respondo.― Pero el doctor no sabe que estaré ahí.

Ahora Sasuke me ve con confusión y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

― ¿A que te refieres?.― Dice mientras saluda a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Espero a que sus compañeros de equipo se alejen para contestar.

― Tome una tarjeta de entrada.― Digo y me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia.

Sasuke solo suspira.

― Esto también te afecta a ti.― Menciono en un intento de convencerlo.― Ire por la noche, a las ocho.

― Lo pensare.― Dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la cancha de fútbol.

No puedo evitar ser feliz mientras lo veo alejarse, más feliz de lo que he estado en muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

Ya son las ocho y media y no hay señal de Sasuke así que supongo que no vendrá, marco rapidamente el telefono de Ino, por que no hay manera de que pueda irrumpir en un lugar tan extraño como el Centro de Sueños sin tener un tipo de cómplice.

― Hola, pelo de chicle.― Responde después de un timbrazo y aunque si apodo me molestaría en cualquier otro momento ahora estoy demasiado preocupada tratando de localizar alguna cámara de video que pueda descubrirme.

― Estoy en la clínica.― Digo mientras me acerco detras de la camara de video, es buena idea que haya usado uno de mis sudaderas con gorro para así poder cubrir mi inconfundible mota de cabello.

― ¿Hoy?.― Pregunta Ino al otro lado de la línea entrando en su papel de complice.― Pensé que esperarias a que Sasuke hablara contigo.― Sí, Ino ya esta enterada de que Sasuke me recuerda, para algo son las mejores amigas ¿no?

― Hablo conmigo hoy y al parecer el tambien venia aquí, así que aunque el no quiera descubrir de que se trata todo esto yo si y estoy a punto de entrar al...

― ¿Pasa algo?.― Pregunta Ino.

― La tarjeta no sirve.― Digo pasandola por el detector en repetidas ocasiones sin obtener ningun resultado.

― ¡Esperaste mucho tiempo!.― Me reprende Ino.― De seguro la han desactivado.

― ¿Ya probaste darle vuelta?.― Escucho una voz que reconozco al instante. Me despido rapidamente de Ino y me volteo para encarar Sasuke.

― Viniste.― Digo más para mi que para el.

Sasuke no dice nada, simplemente roba la tarjeta de mi mano y le da la vuelta para escanearla por el lado correcto, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse detras de nosotros.

* * *

― ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?― Pregunta mientras entramos a la oficina del doctor Yakushi. Sasuke al igual que yo tiene cero recuerdos de este lugar, lo que no me da buena espina.

― Estamos buscando cualquier cosa acerca de nosotros.― Le dijo señalando un archivo cerca de la puerta.― Busca en ese, yo buscare en la computadora.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, me doy por vencida con la computadora, no puedo acceder sin la clave.

― Estos folder no están ni siquiera en orden.― Oigo quejarse a Sasuke. Así que decido acercarme a ayudarlo.

― Déjame ver.― Dijo y abro una de las gaveta de abajo y tiene razón encuentro folder ordenados aleatoriamente y siento que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza. Hay siento, si no miles de casos archivados.― Esto es... imposible.― Dijo sentandome sobre el piso. }

―¿Te rindes tan pronto?.― Pregunta Sasuke al parecer entretenido.

― No.―Dijo encarándolo.― Pero si no encontramos nuestros nombres en una hora, me voy a llevar la computadora.― Digo seriamente.

― Estas loca.― Dice ahora molesto Sasuke.

Me pongo de pie para que vea que no bromeo y me acerco más de lo que estaba consiente.

― A mi si me interesa saber que hay aquí acerca de mi vida, Sasuke Uchiha.― Dijo acusadoramente.

―¿De tu vida?.― Pregunta Sasuke acercándose de vuelta en un intento de intimidarme.― ¿O de nuestras vidas?.― Lo ha conseguido, siento el sonrojo que se forma en mis mejillas a causa de sus palabras. Estamos demasiado cerca, y puedo sentir su aliento a menta en mi rostro, en ese momento lo único que quiero hacer y lo hago es terminar de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, pero Sasuke da un paso hacía atras. Turbado. Veo como peina su cabello hacía atras, desesperado.

― Deberíamos irnos.― Dice empezando a guardar las carpetas que había sacado del archivo, yo me quedo parada sin detenerlo, sin saber exactamente como sentirme al respecto ¿rechazada? siento las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos y me agacho a la gaveta del piso y empiezo a colocar los folder en su lugar, es claro que no encontraremos algo en aquel desorden.

― ¿Qué es esto?.― Escucho mientras la puerta se abre la puerta y el doctor Yakushi aparece en la habitación.― Al principio me ve con desconcierto, hasta recordar quien soy y después ve a Sasuke sin reconocerlo.― Llamare a la policía.― Dice sacando su teléfono.

― ¡Hagalo!.― Lo reto.― Pero eso no va a impedir que siga viniendo.― No me voy a rendir estando tan cerca.

―Sakura.― Escucho a Sasuke.

― ¡No!. No es justo que usted no quiera tomarse el tiempo para hablar con nosotros y compartir la información que tiene acerca de nuestras vidas, cosas que no conocemos y usted si.― Digo con lagrimas en mis ojos, y ya no se si son las mismas lagrimas de hace un momento o son nuevas.

― Sakura.―Dice Sasuke tomándome del brazo.― Disculpe a Sakura doctor Yakushi, ella de verdad esta desesperada al igual que yo por saber que paso en este lugar hace diez años. Ambos venimos a recibir algun tipo de tratamiento a este lugar y desde entonces, hemos estado soñando con el otro sin habernos conocido hasta hace unas semanas.

Veo al doctor Yakushi guardar su celular, mientras nos ve aturdido.

― ¿De verdad han estado soñando con el otro?.― Pregunta y nosotros simplemente asentimos.

― Ha pasado mucho tiempo― dice quitándose sus lentes redondos para limpiarlos― Pero creo que tengo una idea. Tomen asiento.― Dicen con una sonrisa.

Y así, simple como eso Sasuke ha conseguido acercarnos a la verdad.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me he tardado un montón lo sé! Espero que no como para que se hayan olvidado de mi o de esta historia, espero poder compensar mi ausencia actualizando lo más pronto posible.**

 **Pueden dejarme un coqueto review y alegraran mi corazón, alma y espiritú, y creanme necesito que me alegren u_u**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo, todo con el debido respeto.

 **¡Hikarita Kaishi, este capitulo va por ti!**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos leemos de vuelta al final.**

* * *

El doctor Yakushi esta al otro lado del escritorio, hojeando nuestros expedientes que milagrosamente pudo encontrar en menos de cinco minutos, sin necesidad de alborotar todo el lugar. Aquel lugar es más excéntrico de lo que me pareció al principio, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de una oficina de publicidad en vez de una clínica. Las paredes están llenas de garabatos, con algún tipo de formula quizá, la verdad no logro distinguir bien que esta escrito en ellas y me da vergüenza levantarme de la silla, no por el doctor si no por Sasuke, quien tiene la mirada fija en mi. En otra ocasión aquello me habría puesto feliz, pero se que la única razón por la que me vigila es para que no vaya a cometer alguna tonteria y el doctor Yakushi decida no ayudarnos.

― Cuéntenme acerca de sus sueños.― Dice por fin levantando la cabeza de los expedientes.― ¿Algún patrón que se repita? ¿Ocurren en el mismo lugar? ¿Hay algo que se repita? ¿O cada uno es diferente?.

― Lo único constante en ellos es Sakura.― Responde Sasuke y aquella respuesta logra hacerme sonrojar.― Desde que era pequeño ella estuvo ahí, yo crecí y ella también lo hizo, pero no nos habíamos conocido si no hasta hace algunas semanas.

Yo solo puedo asentir a lo que Sasuke dice, parece que esta contento, que lo hace feliz contar aquello.

― Pensé que se trataba de una clase de amiga imaginaria, pero después de tanto tiempo aquello dejo de tener sentido, ya estaba bastante grande para seguir teniendo una amiga imaginaria.― Dice.

Volteo al doctor Yakushi que parece esta fascinado con nuestra historia.

― Pero nuestros sueños... son bastantes exóticos.― Aquella parte parece incomodarlo, así que decido que es mi turno de hablar.

― Sueño por lo menos tres veces por semana con Sasuke, y cada vez nuestros sueños ocurren en lugares diferentes en situaciones... un día podemos estar en el museo de Arte de Japón usando yukatas y comiendo pastel y después estamos en una playa de Fiji mientras usamos trajes de samurai.― Veo a Sasuke sonreir, recuerda ese sueño y me hace sentir feliz.

― Esto va más alla de lo interesante. Ustedes están en el sueño del otro.― El doctor nos muestra nuestros expedientes por fin.― Sí, estuvieron aquí casi al mismo tiempo y se les hizo una terapia cognitiva, pero no hay razón que me haga creer que ustedes se conocieron, nuestras sesiones son completamente privadas.

― ¿Entonces no tiene idea de por que esta pasándonos esto? ¿Del por que soñamos con el otro?.

― No, no tengo la mínima idea.― Admite y en esta ocasión parece sincero. ― Pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar a resolver este misterio.―No se por que en ese momento me siento como un ratoncillo de indias.

Salimos de la oficina del doctor en silencio. Ambos queríamos respuestas esa noche, pero solamente obtuvimos más preguntas, Sasuke se ofrece a llevarme a casa, ya pasan de las once y no me niego, con su ayuda coloco mi bicicleta en la parte trasera de su camioneta. El unico sonido que nos acompaña es el de la radio y las cigarras cantando.

― Este es uno de mis sueños favoritos.― Dice Sasuke al fin.― Cuando solamente vamos por la carretera en la noche. ¿Has tenido ese sueño?.― Pregunta viéndome por un segundo.

Le digo que si y que también es uno de mis sueños favoritos.

Lo que ocurre después me hace preguntarme si estoy soñando, por que de un momento a otro la mano de Sasuke esta sobre la mia, ambas sobre mi regazo. No te atrevo a verlo, así que me conformo con ver nuestras manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los mios, aquella sensación de calidez se esparce desde mi mano hasta mi pecho, haciendome sentir plena, nos quedamos así hasta que estamos frente a la casa y me suelta para poder aparcar bien el auto. Hasta entonces volteo a verlo y el me ve de vuelta, su rostro esta inclinado hacia el mio y siento que esta a punto de besarme, sin darme cuenta muerdo mis labios, por que estoy muerta de nervios por que quiero que acabe la espera besarlo de una buena vez.

― Sakura.― Dice con su adictiva voz ronca.

― ¿Sí?.― Pregunto tan tímida como un ratón.

― No creo que pueda hacer esto.― Y así de repente la atmósfera se disipa y aquella sensación de calidez es reemplazada por un frio artico.

― No entiendo.― Digo, por que no quiero entender.

― Hay demasiadas cosas de mi que no conoces, y hay cosas de ti que desconozco y...― Lo interrumpo de inmediato. Pienso que si esa es su excusa es una muy fácil de discutir

― Eso tiene solución, yo... quiero saber todo de ti y tu puedes...― Ahora es su turno de interrumpirme.

― No lo entiendes.―Veo algo de desesperación en su rostro.― Por mucho tiempo, pensé que lo único que tenia sentido en mi vida eras tu, tu en mis sueños, soñar contigo era lo único que me hacia feliz Sakura, te volviste en una adicción en algo... algo tan peligroso.― Lo veo sin saber que decir.― Cuando no podía dormir me desesperaba, así que recurría a medicamentos para seguir durmiendo y seguir soñando contigo, pero no funcionaba así tampoco.― Me asuste con aquella confesión ¿había llegado hasta tanto?― Un día decidí que debía dejarte, que debía terminar con esto, los sueños no se detuvieron, pero empece a vivir sin estar apegado a ti, empece a involucrarme más en mis estudios, y en los deportes.― Luego hizo una pausa para agregar.― Conocí a nuevas personas...

― Te refieres a Karin.― Dije en un susurro.

― Me refiero a Karin.― Me respondió.― Y no es justo que sienta que te estoy traicionando cuando fue ella quien estuvo conmigo en muchos momentos que tu no pudiste estar. ― Realmente no se que decir, lo que Sasuke dice es la verdad, en realidad hay muchas cosas de el que desconozco.― Tu, literalmente eres la chica de mis sueños, pero hay demasiadas cosas que le debo a Karin.― Estoy apunto de llorar y el lo sabe, se acerca para consolarme pero lo detengo, estoy lo demasiado confundida como para agregar algo más a la lista. El parece mortificado con aquello.

― Sasuke, tu mismo lo dijiste, soy la chica de tus sueños y podemos hacer que esto funcione que...

― Sakura.― Dice terminantemente.

Me bajo del vehículo antes de empezar a llorar, es estúpido que piense que esta terminando conmigo por que tiene razón, entre nosotros no existe nada, nada en realidad. Me ayuda a bajar la bicicleta y duda si debe decir algo más, veo hacia mi casa, por que no puedo encararlo en ese momento. Sasuke no dice nada cuando empiezo a caminar hasta la puerta, no me detiene ni se despide y aquello hace que me duela más.

* * *

Lo primero que siento cuando despierto es un gran vació alojado en mi pecho, inmediatamente pienso en Sasuke. Ya es viernes y no he vuelto a hablar con Sasuke, y aun así cada día se me hace cada vez más difícil. Creo que nadie podría entender lo que me esta pasando, ni siquiera Ino, Sasuke ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, pero al Sasuke real lo conozco de apenas hace unas semanas y ese fue el Sasuke que me rompió el corazón. Veo el reloj en la mesa de noche, apenas y he dormido 4 horas, podría quedarme en casa pero no quiero preocupar a papá, así que me levanto y pienso que un largo baño me puede ayudar a recomponerme.

Termino de alistarme y en esta ocasión en vez de ponerme unos jeans y una sudadera, busco una falda y unos flats que se que deben estar en algún lado. dejo mi cabello suelto, y pongo algo de maquillaje debajo de mis ojeras. Cuando bajo mi papá parece no notar nada en mi y aquello me hace sentir más tranquila.

No llevo la bicicleta al colegio, quiero caminar, despejar mis ideas y talvez disfrutar del paisaje, total voy con tiempo de sobra. Cuando llego al instituto veo a Sasuke sentado en la banca cerca del parqueo de bicicletas, cuando me ve se pone de pie y aparto la mirada. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca pienso en detenerme, por que algo en mi interior piensa que tiene algo que decir, así que lo hago, me detengo a unos pasos de el. Lo veo separar sus labios, pero vuelve a juntarlos sin decir nada, entonces sigo con mi camino hacia la entrada al colegio.

― Sakura.― Me llama y vuelvo a detenerme.

― Sakura.― Escucho una nueva voz que me llama.― Justo estaba pensando en ti.― Dice la directora que se acerca hacia mi son una sonrisa.― Tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de que inicien las clases. ¿Por que no me acompañas ha mi oficina?.―Asiento y la sigo, por dentro maldigo internamente que nos halla interrumpido. ¿Que queria decirme Sasuke?

Llegamos a la oficina de la directora y hace que me siente frente a ella.

― Y bien.― Dice con el mismo rostro de amabilidad.―¿Como te has sentido en Konoha?

― Bien.― Digo, pero en realidad quiero decirle que todo es una verdadera porquería, claro que aquello solo lo pienso por mi situación con Sasuke.

― ¿Ya tomaste alguna clase extracurricular?.― Dice mientras saca mi expediente de su escritorio. No puedo evitar arrugar mi ceño, estoy cansada de que un folder contenga la información de mi vida y que una persona piense que con leerlo me conoce.

― Aun no lo decido.― Dijo sin mayor interes.―Aun quedan algunas semanas para que me postulo a algun club ¿no?.

― En realidad esta es la ultima semana.― Dice haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, sabe que tengo mi cabeza en otro lado.―Lleva esto con Shizune, dice dándome mi expediente, ella te ayudara a postularte al club que eligas.

― Pero mi clase de...

― Psicología Social, yo hablare con el señor Hatake, el entendera.― Salgo de la oficina con peor humor aún, la unica clase que en realidad me interesa y la voy a perder.

Shizune me recibe con una sonrisa y entiendo lo amargada que debo parecerle en ese momento, extiendo mi expediente junto a otro par de panfletos y me siento con ella.

― La Directora me pidió que te ayudara a elegir una clase extracurricular, para nosostros es muy importante que todos los alumnos se involucren en las actividades de la institución.― Pienso que aquel discursillo suena ensayado pero no quiero ser grosera o ser tildada de problematica. Así que sonrio a Shizune como si de verdad estuviera dispuesta a colaborar.― Algun club ha llamado tu atención.

― No realmente. No he tenido tiempo de ver.

― Oh, debes de estar muy ocupada con la mudanza y eso.― Asiento, aunque ya hemos terminado de desempacar ella no tiene por que saberlo.― Ten.― Dice extendiendo una hoja.― Se que encontraras algo que te guste.

Veo la lista de todas las actividades extracurriculares que tiene el colegio, quisiera saber en cual esta Naruto, pero se que es mala idea preguntar.

― ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo y darle mi respuesta despues?.― Pregunto.

― En realidad me gustaría que tomaras una decisión en este momento.

Solamente logro fastidiarme más, bajo la mirada al papel y busco algo que llame la atención, que no sea tan demandante, paso de las actividades deportivas, nunca he sido buena en deportes. Paso a las actividades artísticas, porque nunca me ha gustado que los demás vean lo que dibujo o escribo, así que tampoco es una buena opción. Voy a la parte de ciencias naturales y encuentro algo que no suena nada mal.

― Jardinería.― Digo después de un rato. Shizune parece confundida y talves ¿desilusionada? Quizá me vio como porrista representando al colegio en alguna actividad, pero jardinería es perfecta, seguiré siendo una don nadie, posiblemente no haga muchos amigos o ninguno y no creo que sea una actividades demandante la de cuidar plantas.

― Bien, jardinería entonces, si decides otra actividad tienes hasta el viernes para agregarla.

Agradezco a Shizune por su tiempo y tomo mis cosas, camino por el pasillo con pereza, aun queda tiempo para el cambio de clases pero me dirijo hacia mi salón por que no tengo nada más que hacer.

― Hey.― Escucho la voz de Naruto detrás de mi, cuando lo volteo a ver ya esta sobre mi rodeándome con un abrazo. Lo abrazo de vuelta y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez en el día que estoy sonriendo.

― ¿Qué haces escapando de clases? Creo que te he influenciado mucho.― Dice sin soltarme, en una especie de juego.

― Naruto, no puedo respirar.― Me quejo entre risas.― Estaba con Tsunade, me obligo a entrar a un club.

― Dime que te uniste al de videojuegos y anime.― Dice apartándose un poco para dejarme respirar.

― ¿Quien fundó un club de videojuegos y anime?.―Pregunto sin creer que aquello realmente exista. Naruto me responde señalándose con el dedo. Y vuelvo a reir.

― ¿Hay alguna razón para que hoy nos hallamos esmerado tanto en nuestra apariencia?.― Pregunta apoyándose en la pared.

― No realmente, solo quería sentirme, ya sabes, bonita.― Digo volteando a ver mis zapatos.

― Sakura-chan, tu siempre te ves bonita.― Levanto mi rostro para sonreirle, pero de un instante a otro me siento nerviosa ¿en que momento Naruto se acerco tanto a mi?. No tiene su típica expresión simpática, esta serio como si de verdad tuviera intenciones de besarme, intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero me he quedado congelada.

Naruto esta a punto de besarme, mi primer beso, quiero decir, nunca he besado a nadie a parte de Sasuke y eso ha sido solamente en mis sueños... cierro mis ojos por que de verdad no se de que otra forma reaccionar. Escucho la puerta del salón abrirse y abro mis ojos volteo hacia el salón. Sasuke nos ve de vuelta, lo ha visto todo, no me cabe duda. Sale del salón en dirección contraria sin dirigirnos la palabra.

― ¿Cual es su problema?.― Escucho decir a Naruto, no contesto por que realmente no lo se, para mi alivio las intenciones de mi amigo parecen haberse esfumado.― Yo... te veo más tarde, nos vemos.― Se despide con un beso en la mejilla. Me quedo enmedio del pasillo con el corazón en la mano. Naruto estuvo a punto de besarme y creo que la idea no me desagrado.

* * *

No me imaginaba que hubieran tantas personas en el club de jardineria, y hablo en serio somos casi 15 personas en aquel invernadero. Conozco a un par de personas de otras clases, pero no hay alguien con quien en realidad hable. Suspiro mientras veo la maceta vacia frente a mi.

― Me alegra mucho que nuestro club este creciendo.― Dice un chica parada frente a nosotros.― Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Tenten y lo primero que empezaremos sera creando terrarios, ultimamente esta de moda y no requieren casi nada de mantenimientos. Pueden...

― Lo siento, se que es tarde.― Volteo hacia la puerta y veo a Karin entrando.― La maestra de química me entretuvo un rato y no pude safarme hasta ahora.

De todas las personas con las que podría ser compañera en jardineria ¿por que tenia que ser Karin? La estoy viendo fijamente, pero no soy la única, todos la ven, por que Karin es de esas personas que tienen la cualidad de ser el centro de atención a donde sea que vayan. Usa unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra y unos converse, se parece tanto a mi look de todos los días pero a ella le queda diez veces mejor y me hace sentir ridícula en mi falda y mis flats. No sé por que de repente mi cabello ha empezado a molestarme así que lo sujeto en un moño y no me importa que este desordenado.

― Hey.― Dice y todos me voltean a ver. Tiene- que- estar- bromeando. Karin se acerca a mi mientras sonríe.― ¿Sakura?.― Asiento mecanicamente.― ¿Esta ocupado?.― Y no espera mi respuesta por que de un momento a otro esta sentada a mi lado entonces Tenten continua con las indicaciones.

Vamos por nuestros materiales mientras Tenten empieza con la demostración de como hacer un terrario.

La presencia de Karin sentada a mi lado me pone incomoda. ¿Le habra contado Sasuke algo acerca de nuestros sueños? ¿Que tal si lo sabe todo? Me cuesta tragar y volteo a verla, ella ya a empezado su terrario.

― Dejame adivinar.― La directora te obligo a escoger un club.

― Sí.― Me reprocho por ser tan tímida.― ¿Como lo supiste?.

― Yo fui nueva el año pasado, y fue casi una tortura. Ya vendra alguien nuevo y entonces dejara de molestarte.― Me sonrie y no es sarcasmo ni superioridad, es una sonrisa genuina. ¡Demonios!

Trabajamos en silencio un par de minutos más, su terrario es hermoso y el mio, bueno un desastre completo, cuando lo ve no lo juzga, pero empieza a ayudarme a acomodarlo y al cabo de unos minutos se ve bastante decente.

Juro que quiero odiar a Karin, pero es demasiado simpática.

― Hay algo de lo que creo que deberiamos hablar dice.― Me congelo. ¿Qué le habrá contado Sasuke?.― Es acerca de Sasuke.― La volteo a ver dispuesta a darle una explicación.

― No tienes por que preocuparte.― Aseguro.

― No, dejame terminar.― Guardo silencio, quiero desaparecer en ese momento. Levanto la mirada, todos estan trabajando en su terrarios a nadie parece importarle la conversacion entre Karin y yo.― Creo que la otra vez Sasuke te dio una impresión erronea, es solo que cuando Naruto esta cerca, bueno saca a Sasuke de sus casillas.

― ¿Ah?.― Pregunto sin entender de que estaba hablando. Luego recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Karin, aquel extraño enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto.―¿Por qué?-― Pregunto aun sin entender por donde va la conversación.

― Bueno, antes solian ser muy bueno amigos, pero desde hace unos años dejaron de serlo, es una larga historia, Sasuke era diferente en ese entonces. La cosa es que Sasuke entonces empezo a enfocarse más en los estudios y cuando entro al equipo de futbol, resulto ser tan bueno que lo nombraron capitán, creo que a Naruto no le gusto eso y empezaron a distanciarse.

― Ya veo...― Digo volviendo la mirada de nuevo a mi terrario. Me siento realmente como una intrusa, Sasuke tiene razón no conozco nada de su vida, nunca me imagine que alguna vez el y Naruto hubieran sido amigos.

― En fin, solo queria que no juzgaras a Sasuke.― Volteo a verla incredula.― Ya sabes, una vez que lo conoces es un buen chico.―Despues de decir aquello se levanta con su terrario ya terminado y me deja a mi con un mar de sentimientos.

¿De verdad esto esta pasando? ¿Karin me esta pidiendo que no tenga la impresion erronea de Sasuke? ¿Que lo conozca? Creo que estoy mareada, Karin no tiene idea de que conozco a Sasuke desde antes de que pudiera deletrear bien mi nombre, sin embargo no se nada de el en realidad, el Sasuke de mis sueños y el Sasuke de la vida real son demasiado diferentes.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas! Bueno se que muchas me pidieron que ya dijera por que Sakura y Sasuke soñaban entre ellos, que se descubriera que había pasado en el CIS etc, paciencia mi pequeñas, todo a su tiempo. Segundo, bueno deben entender el punto de Sasuke, Sakura acaba de aparecer en su vida cuando el ya habia empezado a hacer otra, así que por lo momentos no hay SasuSaku, pero aun así buscare la forma de fastidiar a Sasuke para ponerlo celoso, por que amo poner a Sasuke celoso. Tercero, hmmm no habrá NaruSaku, no se preocupen, se que muchas odian eso y talvez, talvez halla NaruHina, eso se vera más adelante por que tendría que crear un personaje fuera de la historia original para que encajara.**

 **Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y prometo tomarme el tiempo de responderle a cada una de ustedes ¡Por que son las mejores!**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo.

* * *

― ¡Sakura!.― Escucho una voz que reconozco a la perfección. Volteo hacia Naruto que se acerca a mi a toda prisa, mis animos no son los mejores despues de salir de la clase de jardineria, ver a Karin en clase hace que algo dentro mio se revuelva.

Sueño todas las noches con Sasuke y cuando estoy despierta nos ignoramos y lo veo con ella. No estoy segura de como sentirme con todo aquello. Es viernes y eso significa ¡Fiesta en casa de Naruto!

El rubio había pedido abiertamente que llegara mas temprano a su casa para ayudarle con la organización de todo y para pasar "tiempo solos" pero despues del beso que casi me da en el pasillo no estoy segura de querer estar sola con Naruto. Nuestra amistad es muy linda, realmente me hace feliz, pero en mi cabeza y mi corazón al unico que tengo a Sasuke, no quiero lastimar a Naruto y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine mal.

― ¿Nos vamos?.― Pregunta, tomando mi mochila para cargarla el.

― Naruto, creo que debo ir a casa para cambiarme.― Dijo mientras veo mi ropa. Sudadera, jeans y converse.

― Sakura-chan te ves hermosa.― Dice como si aquella no fuera excusa suficiente.― Pero si quieres podemos pasar recogiendo algo de ropa en tu casa.

― Yo...― Se me acaban las excusas.

― ¡Sakura!.― Ambos volteamos a la voz femenina a nuestras espaldas, veo a Karin acercarse.― Hola Naruto.― Saluda con simpatía, luego vuelve a dirigirse hacia mi.― Tengo un favor que pedirte. ¿Puedo pasar la tarde en tu casa?, quiero decir, me dijeron que vives cerca de Naruto y yo vivo algo lejos de la ciudad, no quiero tener que ir y luego regresar.― Sonrie hacia mi. Y no estoy segura de que contestarle, por un lado me esta salvando de ir donde Naruto, pero que Karin este en mi casa y que nos alistemos juntas para ir a la fiesta como si fueramos las mejores amigos es algo demasiado irreal. Volteo hacia Naruto, ¿Le digo a Karin que ya tengo planes con el?. Así que lo único que hago es esperar a que Naruto tome la decisión.

― ¡Diviertanse chicas! Las veo en la noche.― Naruto se despidio de las dos y siento un poco de alivio. Volteo a Karin y le señalo la dirección hacia mi casa, mientras empiezo a caminar, todo esto fingiendo una sonrisa

* * *

Karin ha estado asombrada desde que vio la puerta de mi casa, la llamo "acogedora" y "especial" supe que no era broma cuando miraba todo maravillada. Dice que ella siempre ha querido vivir en un lugar con un toque tan "vintage". Siento cierta molestia cada vez que dice "Tu casa". Por que yo siempre me he referido a ella como la casa de Nana, aunque Nana ya no este. Creo que es momento de que me vaya olvidando de la idea de dejar este lugar por el resto del año escolar.

Karin es simpatica. No estoy bromeando. Ella es genuinamente simpática, ahora estamos sentadas en mi habitación mientras comemos pizza y miramos una pelicula. Faltan unas cuantas horas para que empecemos una rutina de transformación como las llamo yo.

En la ciudad siempre era Ino la que se encargaba de mi apariencia cuando saliamos de fiesta, ella me prestaba algo de ropa y luego me peinaba y maquillaba. Ahora he vuelto a revolver la ropa que estaba en las cajas para buscar algo "decente" que ponerme. A Karin casi le da un infarto cuando vio la ropa que mi mamá y abuela tenían guardadas y le he obsequiado un vestido que yo jamás en la vida me pondría. Al principio no quiso aceptarlo y pensé que quizá la había ofendido. Pero luego dijo que mi mamá se podria enojar si se daba cuenta que yo andaba regalando sus cosas. Así que le asegure que mi mamá no vendría por ellas.

Faltando media hora para que empiece la fiesta empezamos a arreglarnos, Karin no tiene problema alguno en ponerse el vestido que le acabo de obsequiar y combinarlo con unos botines que andaba en su mochila. Me siento realmente opacada y la verdad no me gusta, así que hago algo por estupidez. Tomo un vestido negro de tirantes y un par de zapatos de tacón de una de las cajas y que no estoy segura de poder manejar. En ese momento no me importa. Me esmero por peinar mi cabello para acabar con los nudos que se forman normalmente en las puntas. No puedo evitar pensar que luzco muy diferente a como lo hago en mis sueños.

En mis sueños siempre estoy peinada, uso vestidos o atuendos bonitos, voy maquillada y aun así luzco natural. Veo a Karin de reojo, ella es naturalmente femenina. Ella se arregla, no tiene este problema en las puntas de su cabello que parece sedoso, me pregunto cuantas veces al día lo acariciara Sasuke. Aquella pregunta me molesta. Estoy molesta. Lo unico que he conseguido con todo aquello es molestarme. Cojó mi celular y me excuso uns minutos con Karin, le digo que he olvidado saludar a una amiga en su cumpleaños, así que me escabullo en otra habitación para marcar a Ino.

Mi amiga no tarda en contestar así que antes de saludarla y de manera maratonica la pongo al corriente de todo lo que esta pasando, le digo que de verdad necesito su ayuda por que la novia de Sasuke esta en mi habitacion y que aunque ella no lo intente me hace sentir como un bicho muy feo a su lado. Oigo a Ino suspirar al otro lado de la línea, me pregunta si aun tengo el regalo de despedida que me dio y mi rostro se ilumina. ¡Las armas secretas de Ino! Le digo que la amo muchisimo antes de terminar con la llamada y salir disparada a mi habitacion. Ino me obsequio unas cuantas de sus cosas cuando vine a Konoha, entre ellas maquillaje y el vestido rojo que me solia prestar cuando saliamos en la ciudad.

Abro la caja y entro al baño con una sonrisa triunfante. Luego salgo del baño con un vestido rojo entallado que me llega arriba de la rodilla, me siento comoda en el vestido por que lo he usado antes, por que se que aunque me sienta diferente sigo siendo yo. Cuando entro a la habitación Karin casi termina de arreglarse.

Se emociona al verme y aprueba totalmente mi vestido.

― Es hermoso.―Dice dando brinquitos de emoción. Sonrió satisfecha.

Termino de peinarme y luego permito que Karin me maquille los ojos, por que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, yo no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo. ¡NECESITO UNAS CLASES DE MAQUILLAJE! Al vernos al espejo de verdad me siento feliz con el resultado. Mi mirada no se desvia ni un minuto al reflejo de Karin, estoy viéndome a mi.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Naruto el lugar esta abarrotado, parece que el rubio es bastante popular o que estas personas de verdad necesitaban una fiesta. He hecho un esfuerzo increible al caminar, pero hasta ahora y orgullosamente puedo decir que no me he tropezado ni una vez con mis zapatos. Entramos junto con Karin al lugar como si nos trataramos de las mejores amigas, pienso que todo el teatro se derrumbara una vez que Karin vea a sus amigas y corra donde ellas para dejarme sola, pero eso no pasa. Karin se queda a mi lado y me acompaña a buscar a Naruto.

Mi amigo parece decepcionado al ver que no me despego de Karin o que ella no se despega de mi. Es facil, charlar con Karin y parte de mi no quiere aceptarlo, pero me esta empezando a agradar.

Sasuke entra por la cocina y se detiene de golpe cuando nos ve juntas charlando, soy la unica que he hecho contacto visual con el y no me quita la mirada de encima cuando se acerca. Karin sigue charlando por que no se da cuenta de su presencia. Pero cuando el azabache esta cerca de nosotras sonrie de manera amplia.

― Hola bebe.― Dice mientras lo recibe con un beso en la mejilla.― ¿Recuerdas a Sakura verdad?.

― Llevamos psicologia juntos.― Dice y por ira me dan ganas de contestar "y sueño todas las noches con ella". Pero no lo ahgo y no lo hare.

― Hola.― Digo de manera normal, debo de seguir con la farsa de que no hemos hablado, sonrio, no puedo evitar hacerlo.

― Hola.― Dice el seriamente, no entiendo por que se comporta de esa manera tan fria conmigo, puede saludarme cusual y...

Entonces lo entiendo, Sasuke tiene miedo, tiene miedo de lo que sea le pude haber dicho a su novia. Piensa que me acerque a ella para contarle lo que sea que pasa entre nosotros y me siento ofendida. ¿Piensa que me acerco a su novia para acercarme a el? No, no es eso, pero no le gusta la idea de que sea amiga de su novia, por que no sabe como manejarlo.

― Sakura es tan amable, prácticamente le pedí asilo para quedarme en su casa ¡La cual es hermosa! Deberías verla, su abuela tiene el mejor gusto de decoración.― Dice rompiendo el hielo. Realmente no se si Karin no se da cuenta de la tensión entre ambos o simplemente prefiere ignorarla.

― ¿Que vas a tomar Uchiha?.― Nos interrumpe Naruto desde el otro lado de la cocina.

― Una soda.― Responde casual.― Mañana tengo juego.

Naruto se acerca con dos bebidas, la soda de Sasuke y un cóctel que dice que acaba de inventar y que debe de probar de inmediato. Lo tomó sin estar segura y le doy un sorbo solo para no desairar a Naruto, luego volteo hacia Karin y justo en ese momento veo como abraza a Sasuke por la cintura y se pega a su cuerpo. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando se pone de puntillas para separar la distancia entre sus labios. No puedo evitar que algo del cóctel caiga en mi vestido.

Lo siguiente que se es que camino hacia la salida. Me siento estúpida y ridícula. En parte me he puesto aquel vestido rojo por que quería que Sasuke me mirara, me maquille y arregle por que queria que me viera a mi y no a Karin.

Llego a las gradas pero estan abarrotadas de gente. Así que en mi desesperación me decido por el elevador. Apretó el botón frenéticamente sin darle importancia a esa vocecilla en mi cabeza que me recuerda que odio los espacios cerrados. Pero en ese momento mi instinto por huir es mayor.

Por fin las puertas de ascensor se abren y entro sintiendo por primera vez algo de tranquilidad. Cuando las puertas estar a punto de cerrarse se vuelven a abrir y veo a Sasuke entrar. Me pongo tensa y no quiero verlo, pero en vano volteo mi rostro por que esta en el reflejo de aquellos espejos que rodean el ascensor.

― Me ofreci para ir por hielo.― Dice mientras me ve a traves del reflejo.― ¿Como estás? Se que no te gustan los espacios cerrados.―Lo ignoro, cierro los ojos e imagino que estoy sola.

― Sakura...― Comienza de nuevo.

― ¡No!.― Lo interrumpo.

― No sabes lo que iba a decir.― Se defiende.― Quiero decirte que esto es difícil para mi también.

― No quiero escucharlo. Lo siento si es difícil para ti, has pensado lo difícil que es para mi, verte con ella.

― Lo sé...

― No lo sabes.― Continuo.― Por que de verdad Karin es agradable, lo digo en serio. Me agrada es una chica amable, simpática y linda... y lo único que puedo hacer cuando estoy a su lado es compararme con ella. Y me siento como una basura por que ella lo único que quiere es mi amistad. Así que dime ¿que pensaría ella si se diera cuenta que básicamente cambias de novia cuando duermes?.― Estoy molesta, demasiado y es la primera vez que le hago un reclamo de este tipo a Sasuke.

― Lo sé.― Dice y suena arrepentido.

― ¿La forma en que eres en lo sueños?.― Pregunto viéndolo a la cara.― ¿Por que eres así? Como si nada hubiera pasado y en el día ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara.

― No puedo evitarlo.― Dice viéndome de vuelta. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo por que Sasuke no solo me ve, si no que recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada, y siento mis mejillas calientes. ― En nuestros sueños.― Agrega.― Sé lo que esta bien y mal, pero no controlo lo que hago, mejor dicho no puedo evitar hacer lo que hago.― Acorta la distancia entre nosotros cuando dice.― Te ves diferente.―Mis manos sudan, mientras puedo sentir su perfume. Toma un mechon de mi cabello entre sus dedos y luego lo huelo y en ese preciso momento podría haber muerto de un infarto. Da otro paso hacia mi y estoy acorralada con la pared del elevador, pero no tengo la intención de moverme.― Para mi también ha sido difícil verte con Naruto.― Puedo sentir su aliento sobre el mio, y su nariz rosando mi mejilla, todo es asunto de que yo termine con la distancia que nos separa para darle un beso. Pero algo en mi cabeza hace un contacto y aquella señal hace que me separe de el como si su cercanía me hiciera daño.

― ¿Como te atreves a reclamarme algo?.―Dijo molesta por que no entiendo que demonios pasa con Sasuke, pero no voy a ser esa chica, la que se interpone entre una pareja, la que traiciona a su nueva amiga y la que a escondidas de todos hace cosas que no debería. La puerta del ascensor se abre por fin.―No tienes el mínimo derecho a reclamarme nada. Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos yendo a consulta, entre más rápido dejemos de soñar con el otro mejor.

Mi corazón se rompe con mis mismas palabras, y también por el hecho de que Sasuke no hace nada para retenerme a su lado.

* * *

Una larga espera y un corto capitulo, lo sé. Pero creanme que actualizare muy prontito para hacer que valga la esperita unos dias más. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todos lo que leen esto primero que nada quiero hacer una aclaratoria y el debido reconocimiento. Para esta historia me he basado en el libro que lleva por nombre **DREAMOLOGY de Lucy Keating** , ahora, quiero aclarar que no he cambiado la personalidad de Sakura ni la de Sasuke para eso, si no que adapte a los personajes del libro para que se convirtieran en nuestros amados Sakura y Sasuke.

Tampoco es un copy/paste del libro. Así que no piensen que soy una plagiadora. Si tienen una consulta al respecto pueden hacérmela y pues también si tienen algún reclamo.

* * *

No es como que nunca he tenido pesadillas, claro que las he tenido. Pero la verdad, es que desde que nunca las recuerdo, se supone que para eso existe la CIS, para ayudarme a borrar las pesadillas y a dormir como una bebe. Pero desde la fiesta en casa de Naruto los unicos sueños que he tenido con Sasuke son... cada vez más extraño, me paso buscandolo en mis sueños y me lleno de angustia por que nunca lo veo. Me despierto cansada y frustrada por no tener un sueño "normal".

Así que el lunes despues del colegio intento estar lo más puntual posible en el consultorio del doctor Yakushi, y aquí la palabra clave, intento. Ya que en mi amado club de jardineria he tenido problemas para terminar con el terrario a tiempo. No se si era la presencia de Karin, parloteando todo el tiempo o que hablara de Sasuke, pero al terminar la clase, no he conseguido el resultado esperado así que en frustración mi proyecto de clase termina en el basurero y he tenido que empezar de nuevo.

Llego al consultorio con media hora de retraso, sudada por pedalear lo más rapido que mis piernas me lo han permitido y con el pelo alborotado por que ese día olvide atar mi cabello.

―Perdón por la demora.- Dijo entrando a la oficina.- Por supuesto Sasuke y el Doctor Yakushi ya se encuentran ahí. Veo a Sasuke, parece divertido por algo.- ¿Que es tan gracioso?.- Pregunto de mal humor.

― Siempre es lo mismo.- dice, no se si lo dice para molestarme.- Siempre tarde, siempre olvidadiza y apresurada.- frunso el ceño por que no esta hablando precisamente para mi, si no para el doctor.

Me siento a su lado ignorandolo.

― Le estaba explicando a Sasuke acerca de la ciencia del sueño y del por que lo estudiamos. ¿Tienes alguna idea Sakura?.

Veo al doctor Yakushi y pienso en los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente y también pienso en los sueños felices con Sasuke. Levanto mis hombros sin darle una respuesta al doctor.

― Bien, en términos simples, nuestros sueños son una sucesión de imágenes, emociones y sensaciones. Freud por ejemplo pensaba que los sueños eran un reflejo de nuestros mas profundos sueños y deseos.

Involuntariamente volteo a ver a Sasuke. _Y quiero decirle ¿Lo ves? Soy tu mas profundo deseo._

― Desde la antigüedad.― Continua el doctor.― Sabemos de la existencia de personas que se encargaban de la interpretación de los sueños.― Hace una pausa para subir los lentes por el puente de su nariz.―¿Pero por que el deseo de probar lo que un sueño significa?.― Nos da unos segundos para pensarlo y justo cuando voy a hablar contesta por mi.― Verán no es el contexto de los sueños lo que nos pone nerviosos, si no que son algo involuntario, algo que no podemos controlar. No es algo que podemos elegir. Simplemente estamos dormidos y es como si nuestra mente escogiera que imágenes reproducir. En ocasiones puede ser algo totalmente natural; el recuerdo de una persona o talves algo que nos causa mucho nervios, como un examen que tenemos que rendir. En otras ocasiones, bueno, son imágenes totalmente absurdas y extraordinarias ¿no es así?. Es aquí cuando no aceptamos lo que nuestra mente nos hace, algo que no podemos controlar.

Veo a Sasuke, tiene la mirada fija en el doctor, entonces me doy cuenta del por que esta aquí. A Sasuke no le gusta esa sensación de perder el control, de no poder controlar su mente y sus sueños. _"No puedo evitarlo"_ Me dijo en el ascensor, ¿y si es cierto? ¿y si actúa contra su voluntad mientras soñamos?. Muerdo mis labios por que no quiero pensar que sea cierto.

― ¡Bien! Y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí hoy ¿no es así?. Síganme.― Dice saliendo de su oficina.

Camino detrás de Sasuke hasta llegar a otra habitación, una de paredes blancas y totalmente blanca, en el centro hay una maquina que me hace recordar a una película de ciencia ficción. Una especie de dona con una camilla en el centro.

― ¿Que es eso?.― No es mi intención sonar tan asustada.

― Esto, me ayudara a hacer una lectura de sus cerebros antes de estar dormidos, así puedo ver como cambian cuando sueñan.― Mi cuerpo se ha paralizado, el simple hecho de estar dentro de esa maquina...

― Yo ire primero.― Dice Sasuke y volteo a verlo.― Ya veras que todo estará bien.― Seguro; Sasuke ha vuelto a leerme como un libro abierto, sabe que me da miedo esa maquina por mi claustrofobia. Asiento mientras veo como lo preparan para entrar dentro de la dona.

Veo al doctor concentrado mientras escasean el cerebro de Sasuke pero en lo único que puedo pensar es que pronto será mi turno. Luego de unos minutos la maquina emite un pitido y Sasuke sale de ella. Creo que he empezado a sudar.

― Tu turno.― Dice amablemente el doctor Yakushi.

― Es algo tarde. ¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana?.― Un intento bastante patético para escapar de la situación.

― En menos de cinco minutos estarás fuera.― Intenta convencerme.― Ven.

Me acuesto en la camilla y apretó mis ojos. Siento como se empieza a mover y de repente me falta el aire.

― Tienes que relajarte y estar quieta.― Escucho al doctor.

― Estoy quieta.― Respondo desde adentro.

― Mueves tu pie como si bailaras tap.― Escucho la voz de Sasuke.

― Esto no se va a poder así, esta demasiado nerviosa.

Trato de relajarme, de verdad lo intento, sobretodo por que yo he sido en primer lugar la que he casi arrastrado a Sasuke a este lugar y en segundo por que he tenido que rogarle al doctor para que nos trate. No puedo, no puedo dejar que me gane el miedo.

― Sakura.― Escucho la voz de Sasuke al otro lado del vidrio y abro los ojos para verlo.― Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos en Balí varados. Asiento. Escribí como diez paginas en mi diario acerca de ese sueño.― ¿Recuerdas como olvidaste tus zapatos y tuve que cargarte durante todo el viaje?. Vuelvo a asentir. Quiero hablar pero no me deja.― Recuerdo despertar a la mañana siguiente con dolor de espalda, y al principio pensé que era por que te había cargado, pero en realidad fue por que dormí encima del control del play.― Sonrió, casi puedo imaginarme la cara de confusión de Sasuke cuando despertó al día siguiente después de nuestro mágico viaje a Balí.― ¿Recuerdas donde encontramos tus zapatos?.

― Se los habían llevado un par de monos.― Respondo.― Y nunca pudimos recuperarlos.

Escucho de nuevo el pitido de la maquina y cuando menos lo espero ya estoy fuera de ella. Sasuke ha hecho esto por mi, me ha ayudado a superar la maquina y con solo su voz y los recuerdos hizo posible que me relajara. Cuando intento agradecerle esta ya afuera de la habitación. No puedo salir detrás de el por que aun sigo atada a la camilla y el doctor Yakushi me ayuda a desatarme.

― Eso es todo por ahora, en la próxima sesión dormirán un rato.― Parece notar hasta ahora la ausencia de Sasuke.― Vaya, parece que Sasuke estaba con prisa.

Salgo a la recepción pero no hay rastro de Sasuke, su actitud de verdad me enerva. Tomo mi chaqueta y en eso Takuya me detiene.

― Tu novio dejo olvidado esto.― Dice extendiendo un iPhone.

― No es mi novio.― Respondo con molestia.

― Eso no me puede interesar menos.― Insiste en darme el teléfono.

― Pero...― Antes de que pudiera replicar Takuya sube las escaleras.

Suspiro con el telefono en mano. Ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para darle una visita a Sasuke.

* * *

Son las ocho de la noche y estoy en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Ha requerido mucho valor e investigación llegar aquí. Tuve que llamar a Naruto para pedirle la dirección y cuando me pregunto del por que, invente lo primero que se me vino a la mente, tarea de psicología, seguro que Naruto no me creyo en absoluto.

Me debato an la entrada antes de tocar el timbre, no estoy segura de que Sasuke quiera verme después de la manera que se fue del centro. Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirme y veo un par de ojos onix, que conozco muy bien, verme con sorpresa. No puedo evitar fijarme que Sasuke ha cambiado de ropa, ahora usa una sudadera gris y un par de jeans desgastados, es lo mas relajado que lo he visto usar y aun así parece un modelo de pasarela.

― ¿Sakura? ¿Que haces aquí?.― Sus ojos me examinan

― ¿Como supiste que estaba afuera?.― Dijo ignorando su pregunta.

― Escuche ruidos.― Dice como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. O yo soy demasiado bulliciosa o Sasuke tiene un oído de murciélago.― Pasa.― Dice después de unos segundos y abre la puerta para que yo pueda entrar a su casa.

Si por fuera la cama de Sasuke se miraba bastante parecida a las demás por dentro es otra historia. Mi casa y la casa de Sasuke no pueden ser más diferentes, mejor dicho; Mi casa y la casa de Sasuke son totalmente diferentes. Mientras mi casa parece un museo lleno de antigüedades, esta es una de esas casas vanguardistas y modernas. Sigo a Sasuke hasta la cocina. estoy segura de que nunca he visto una cocina así en mi vida. Parece salida de uno de esos concursos americanos de cocina. Veo a Sasuke sacar una botella de vino y un sacacorchos.

― Yo... no tomo vino.― Digo mientras levanto la mano para detenerlo.

― Bien.― Dice.― Por que este no es para ti. Ya regreso.― Y sin agregar nada más sale de la cocina.

Aunque su actitud me desconcierta, aprovecho que estoy sola para ver con más atención aquel lugar. Creo que no he estado en un lugar mas impecable en toda mi vida, es como si nunca nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Paso mi mirada por todo el lugar me detengo en una de las paredes donde cuelgan diferentes fotografías. Veo a Sasuke en varias de ellas, veo a quienes supongo son los padres de Sasuke, debo decir que el se parece más a su madre que a su padre y por ultimo me fijo en una fotografía donde aparecen 4 personas, Sasuke, sus padres y un chico bastante parecido a Sasuke, es mayor, más alto, usa una coleta, creo que podría ser su hermano, me doy cuenta entonces que aparece en varias fotografías. Me pregunto por que Sasuke no me habrá hablado de el.

Sasuke vuelve a entrar ahora con la botella de vino vacia. Escucho risas provenientes de algún lado de la casa.

― ¿Tienes visitas?.― Pregunto antes de pensarlo.

― Mis padres y una de sus tantas cenas.― Dice colocando la botella vacía en la basura, luego voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido.― ¿Que es esto Sakura, vienes a mi casa a jugar a las 20 preguntas?.

Es mi turno de fruncir el ceño. Y saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

― Lo olvidaste en el consultorio de Kabuto.― Digo extendiendo el aparato.

Parece que Sasuke recién se entera de que ha perdido el teléfono, por que palpa el bolsillo de sus pantalones para cerciorarse de que en verdad no tiene su teléfono.

― ¿Sabes qué?. Vine aquí para hacerte un favor y tu lo que haces es atacarme con tu estupida actitud bipolar y ya me canse de eso. Te comportas como un idiota en la fiesta de Naruto, luego me persigues hasta el elevador para Dios sabe que, luego me sigues ignorando y depués vienes a mi rescate cuando estoy a punto de hiperventilar en la maquina esa y ahora me tratas como si fuera una especie de acosadora por que vengo a devolverte el teléfono.― Me doy cuenta que digo todo esto sin respirar. Por fin encaro a Sasuke.― En serio Sasuke, decídete. Por que siento que estoy dentro de una novela de vampiros adolescentes donde no puedes estar cerca de mi por que te atrae el olor de mi sangre.

Digo lo ultimo en broma obviamente, para romper un poco de la tensión, pero Sasuke no dice nada, me ve incómodamente como si acabara de decirle... la verdad. Mi boca se abre lentamente mientras intento de asimilar lo que acabo de descubrir.

― ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?.― Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace dice algo que me deja descolocada.

― Algo así.― Admite con vergüenza.

Me cuesta nuevamente hablar, darme cuenta de lo que acaba de decir hace que sienta calor dentro de mi pecho.

― ¿Que...― Tartamudeo.― ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si estamos solos?.

Sasuke me ve de una manera que me dice "¿Que crees que va a pasar?". Quiero oírlo de su voz. Se acerca a mi sin quitarme la mirada de encima, su mano roza mi mejilla y mi corazón empieza a palpitar como loco.

― Sasuke. ¿Puedes pasarnos otra botella de vino?.― Sasuke retrocede unos cuantos pasos y luego veo a la madre de Sasuke entrar por la cocina.

― Madre, ella es Sakura. Una compañera. Solo venia por unos apuntes.― Capto la indirecta de Sasuke.

― Buenas noches Señora Uchiha.― Digo levantándome del asiento para acompañar a Sasuke hasta la entrada.

― Llamame Mikoto.― Dice abrazándome.― ¿Por que no te quedas para el postre Sakura? Tenemos un puesto disponible.

― No estoy segura.― Digo viendo a Sasuke, pero antes de que el pueda decirme algo su mamá me lleva por el pasillo hasta la mesa del comedor.

* * *

Durante el postre me entero que el papá de Sasuke es cirujano y su madre es arquitecto.

― Sakura.― Me llama su madre que esta sentada frente a mi.― ¿Como es que hasta ahora te conocemos?.

― Me acabo de mudar a Konoha.― Respondo con amabilidad.

― Ademas somos compañeros en una clase.― Dice Sasuke hablando de manera bastante formal. Creo que esto me incomoda.

― Sí, Psicologia Social.― Digo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Psicologia social?.― Es el turno del padre de Sasuke de hablar.― Pensé que habías decidido no tomar esa clase este semestre.

― Sí, lo había decidido pero Kakashi me convenció de lo contrario.― Parece que metí la pata, Sasuke luce rígido ante su padre.

― Sasuke es el mejor en la clase.― Digo interrumpiendo la tensión.― Juro que responde todas las preguntas del señor Hatake. No nos da oportunidad al resto.― Volteo en dirección a Sasuke y me mira con calidez en sus ojos, agradeciendo mi intervención.

Después de la cena Sasuke me acompaña hasta la entrada, me disculpo por la intromisión, pero ahora el parece mas relajado y dice que no importa. Cierra la puerta detrás de el y empieza a caminar por la calle.

― ¿Que haces?.

― Te acompaño hasta tu casa, es bastante tarde.― Empiezo a caminar a su lado.

― Pense que no querias estar a solas conmigo.― Digo incomoda.

― Creo que puedo manejarlo.― No se si es idea mía pero su tono suena bastante juguetón. Veo que a Sasuke se le ha olvidado uno de los botones de su abrigo y como si se tratara de uno de mis sueños me acerco a el para abotonarlo, solo que un segundo después me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estoy de el, de su rostro y recuerdo la escena en la cocina. Retrocedo hasta una distancia prudente.

― Estoy bien. En serio puedo caminar sola, me gusta caminar sola.― Digo dando otro paso para atrás.

Sasuke parece herido por mi rechazo. Parece un cachorro abandonado en la puerta de la casa.

― Esta bien.― Dice guardando las manos en sus bolsillos. Espero a que diga algo mas pero no lo hace.

― Esta bien... nos vemos.― Digo y empiezo a alejarme.

― Sakura.― Me llama nuevamente.― Gracias.

Sonrió y sigo hacia mi casa, no puedo evitar sentir que algo esta cambiando entre nosotros, aunque sea minúscula hemos empezado a crear una conexión, hemos empezado a conocernos, estamos construyendo algo en vida real y aunque no sea perfecto prefiero que sea así. Autentico.

* * *

 **Volví! Vieron que no fue tan larga la demora! En serio gracias por sus reviews, me llena de emoción saber que les gusta tanto esta historia, sus favorites y follows :D De verdad gracias mil!**

 **Me pueden amar, hubieron momentos SasuSaku no lo pueden negar, un casi beso ups! Y creo que me merezco amor por esto :D**

 **Proximamente se vienen capitulo mas largos, lo prometo. Sin mas que agregar me despido!**

 **Ayumi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia o los personajes son originales. La historia pertenece a la autora Lucy Keating y su libro Dreamology. Y los personajes a Kishimoto.**

* * *

Es domingo por la mañana, normalmente dormiría hasta casi mediodía, pero mi padre ha salido temprano hacia el trabajo y Jack ha estado rasguñando la puerta por media hora para ir al baño.

Estoy sentada en la entrada de mi casa, tengo tanto sueño que podría quedarme dormida ahí mismo. Otra vez tuve un sueño extraño y nuevamente no he soñado con Sasuke. Cada vez que despierto me siento más cansada y de verdad espero que el doctor Yakushi me ayude a superar esta etapa y a descubrir por que Sasuke y yo soñamos el uno con el otro.

Jack tarda como quince minutos en decidir donde hacer sus asuntos y cuando ya estamos a punto de entrar escucho la voz de Naruto proveniente de algún lugar, por un momento creo que me quede dormida pero cuando lo veo acercarse frente a mi me doy cuenta que es real.

― ¿Que haces aqui?.― Digo sorprendiendo por su visita.

― Ustedes y yo tendremos una aventura hoy.― Dice guiñando el ojo.

― ¿Nosotros?.― Pregunto señalando a Jack y a mi.

― Si no quieres venir no hay problema, apuesto que Jack la pasara bien aun así.― Sonrío por la broma, por que este es el efecto que tiene Naruto en mi, siempre me hace sonreír.

― Estoy en pijama.― Digo señalando lo obvio.

― Yo también estoy en pijama.― Dice señalando su buso y sudadera.― Es la única manera en la que puedes dar un paseo un domingo.

Al final solo me pongo unos tenis y termino saliendo con Naruto con mis pantalones de pijama rosas y una sudadera blanca. Naruto no quiere que pregunte a donde vamos por que dice que arruinaría la sorpresa. Caminamos por quince minutos mientras el carga a Jack para que según el no se canse y aunque insisto en que lo deje caminar para que haga ejercicio dice que no puede dejarlo verlo sufrir, y yo solamente ruedo los ojos.

Llegamos a una laguna después de caminar un buen rato, Naruto saluda cordialmente al encargado de los botes y renta uno para los tres, al principio el encargado ve a Jack y dice que no podemos subir con el al bote y aunque me decepciono un poco Naruto no pierde el tiempo y lo convence después de unos cuantos minutos, al final terminamos subidos los tres en el bote.

Naruto rema frente a mi, Jack esta recostado en el centro y yo me pregunto si habrá sido una buena idea subirnos con el al bote, puede que este mareado.

― Te busque el viernes.― Veo a Naruto con atención.― A la salida de tu club de jardinería, pero me dijeron que saliste corriendo. Iríamos a la tienda de discos ¿Recuerdas?.

― Lo olvide.― Digo llevando mis manos a la cara con vergüenza. De verdad había olvidado que habíamos quedado con Naruto, así que no cancele, me siento con remordimiento por haberlo dejado plantado.

― No te preocupes. ¿Pero en serio donde te metiste.

Lo veo y no se por que siento la necesidad de contarle la verdad.

― Estuve con Sasuke.― Veo a Naruto abrir la boca y también veo la decepción en su rostro.― Ok, no es lo que piensas.― Aseguró.― Aunque quizá te parezca algo raro.

― Creo que lo puedo manejar.― Dice deteniendo el bote cuando estamos en el centro de la laguna.

Muerdo mis labios. Naruto me inspira confianza, y ademas no quiero que piense cosas que no son.

― En el instituto no fue la primera vez que conocí a Sasuke.― Naruto parece tensó, tomo unos cuantos segundos para meditar mis próximas palabras.― Si no... en mis sueños.― Digo de una vez por todas.

― Ok Sakura, sabes que ese tipo de palabras podrían ofender a cualquier pretendiente ¿no?.― Dice mientras parece bastante incomodo y aunque intenta esconder sus palabras detrás de una sonrisa puedo notar que no esta para nada feliz.

Pretendiente. Decido ignorar esa palabra.

― No, no lo entiendes. Sasuke y yo, literalmente hemos soñado el uno con el otro durante bastante tiempo, pero no nos conocíamos desde antes en vida real.

Cuento a Naruto todo, como desde que mi madre me abandono fui tratada en el CIS, como Sasuke también estuvo en tratamiento y como es que existe una posibilidad de que ahí se encuentre la respuesta del por que de nuestros sueños. Luego le cuento cuando lo vi en el colegio y como pensé que me había vuelto loca por que Sasuke parecía no conocerme y termino contándole acerca de la investigación que estamos haciendo para saber del por que de todo esto.

Después de asimilar mis palabras Naruto parece más relajado.

― Así que... Sasuke y tú...― Dice mientras juega con el agua.― En su subconsciente.― Creo que esta hablando consigo mismo.― Tienes razón es extraño.― Agrega.

Y por un momento me duele, por que no me cree.

― Esta bien, te creo.― Dice por fin con su típica sonrisa.

― ¿En serio?.― Pregunto asombrada.

― Sip, he tenido sueños demasiado extraños, de niño era sonámbulo y hacia cosas extrañas, no solo caminaba solo, si no que comía o jugaba, eso asustaba a mis padres. Se que uno no controla lo que sueña o lo que hace dormido. Con razón te comportabas tan extraña cerca de Sasuke, supuse que te gustaba, pero prefierO que sea esto a que sea algo de "amor a primera vista" eso seria algo bastante difícil con los que competir. ― Me sonrojo sin saber que decir, sonrío y me siento bastante feliz de haberle contado a Naruto todo esto, tengo a Ino, pero es bueno tener cerca a alguien que este enterado de todo este caos por el que estoy pasando. Pero por otra parte Naruto me ha expresado abiertamente su interés en mi y no se que decirle.― ¿Has soñado conmigo?.― Pregunta realmente interesado.

Me sonrojo antes de contestar.

― Algo así.― Mientras volteo hacia otra dirección, mi respuesta parece satisfacer a Naruto, que vuelve a tomar el remo para continuar con nuestro viaje.

Desafortunadamente nuestro momento se ve interrumpido cuando Jack ve a unos patos en la laguna y decide irlos a cazar, se lanza del bote para zambullirse en el agua, mientras lo veo horrorizada, estoy segura que esa gorda bola de pelos, no tiene la condición física para nadar. Volteo en dirección a Naruto con pánico y me doy cuenta que ya no esta en su lugar, se ha lanzado en seguida al rescate de Jack. Nada hacia el y carga mientras nada hacia el bote. Le doy la mano a Naruto para que vuelva a subir pero parece que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo, así que al tomar mi mano me jala hacia el agua y termino a su lado en el agua. Me sorprendo por lo repentino de la situación y al darse cuenta se acerca y me toma de la cintura.

Dios.

Me va a besar.

No me cabe duda de sus intenciones cuando lo veo acercase, es la segunda vez que lo intenta.

― ¡Jovencitos!.― Me separo de el apenas escucho al encargado de los botes que nos llama desde la orilla.― Deben salir del agua, esta prohibido nadar en la laguna.― Con vergüenza, nado hasta el bote y me subo a el, ayudo a Naruto a subir a Jack y luego sube el.

― ¡Te dije que seria una aventura!.― Dice Naruto riendo, intento reír pero estoy demasiado nerviosa por lo del beso. No quiero lastimar a Naruto, pero mi cabeza esta en Sasuke y no el de mis sueños.

Me acompaña hasta casa, ambos estamos empapados, le ofrezco una toalla y ropa de mi padre para que no tome un resfrío, pero dice que no hay problema que es más divertido ir así por el mundo. Naruto es divertido, no necesito soñar con el para divertirme con el a diferencia de Sasuke que es un insufrible en la vida real. Pienso en Sasuke y me humor se ensombrece.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde Naruto insiste en acompañarme a la clínica, ya sabe buena parte de lo que esta pasando así que no veo nada malo en que vaya conmigo. Tayuyá y el Doctor se ven sorprendidos cuando me ven entrar con mi amigo, de una forma que me hace sentir que estoy traicionando a Sasuke. Ignoro por completo sus miradas acusatorias cuando me dispongo a entrar al consultorio, pero el doctor Yakushi le pide a Naruto que espere afuera.

Al entrar Sasuke ya esta esperándonos y parece curioso al darse cuenta que vine con alguien más, pero no se atreve a preguntarme con quien.

― Bien.― Dice el doctor llamando nuestra atención.― Esta vez los pondremos a dormir, mientras sueñan es cuando la acción ocurre ¿no?. Prepararé los modulos que están en la otra habitación. Espero no tardar.― Antes de salir de la oficina agrega.― Quizá no halla sido la mejor idea traer a tu amigo a consulta el día de hoy, puede que nos tardemos mucho.

Sasuke voltea entonces a verme.

― ¿Trajiste a Naruto?.― Reconozco reproche en su voz y talves algo de ¿celos?.― ¿Le contaste acerca de esto?.

― Yo... Sí, se lo conté, no pensé que tuviera algo de malo.

― ¿Le contaste lo que hacemos mientras soñamos?.― Dice alzando una ceja y yo se que me he sonrojado al sentir mi rostro caliente. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que le contaría eso? Bien, talves no fue la mejor idea traer a Naruto.

― El insistió en acompañarme, sabes como es de necio, supongo que tuve que decirle que era una sesión privada. Simplemente a veces siento que la única que esta siendo el sujeto de investigación aquí soy yo y pensé que sería bueno tener a alguien de mi lado.

― ¿Por que sientes eso?.― Pregunta Sasuke, ya no hay un gesto de autosuficiencia en su rostro y parece realmente interesado en mi respuesta.

― Tu y el doctor me hacen sentir eso. No sé, se supone que nosotros seriamos...― No se como continuar la frase, me siento realmente incomoda.

― Lo siento.― Dice y puedo escuchar culpa en su voz.― Supongo que he estado a la defensiva.― Asiento dándole a entender que sí, así ha sido.― También lo siento por lo de la otra noche.― Tardó un buen rato en entender de que noche habla.

― ¿Hablas de la cena con tus papás?.― El asiente desviando la mirada.― Lo siento yo si fui entrometida.

― No es eso.― Dice rápidamente.― Es solo que ellos pueden ser bastante pesados.

El doctor regresa a la habitación.

― Le dije a tu amigo que era mejor que se fuera a casa.― Dice al entrar, lo veo con hastió y Sasuke esta a punto de carcajearse, así que decido ignorarlo.― Acompáñenme, es hora de dormir.

Entramos en una habitación nueva, adentro hay dos sillas de esas que ves en las películas de ciencia ficción, parecen dos burbujas blancas. Nos acomodamos adentro, ya no puedo ver a Sasuke, pero siento que esta cerca mío. Durante unos minutos estamos en silencio y no se si estamos acompañados o solos.

― Tus padres... se nota que se preocupan mucho por ti.

― Sakura... ¿Por qué viniste al CIS?, me refiero cuando eras pequeña.― Pregunta Sasuke, no se si con la intención de cambiar de tema o porque de verdad le interesa.

― No lo recuerdo.― Admito.― Pero según mi papá empecé a tener pesadillas cuando mi mamá nos abandono.

― Así, que los dejo.― Suena como si acabara de atar cabos sueltos.― Me sorprende que nunca los hayas mencionado.― Suena como ofendido de que no hubiera compartido esta información con él y la verdad es que a mi también me sorprende.― Bueno, quizá teníamos otras cosas de que hablar.

Sonrió por que tiene razón, compartimos tantas cosas con Sasuke, inventamos nuestros propios y mágicos mundos que no es de extrañar que prefiriéramos eso a hablar de nuestra realidad.

― ¿Que hay acerca de ti?. No puedo imaginar que hace alguien tan metódico y perfecto como tu en una clínica para problemas de sueño.

No dice nada por unos momentos.

― Paso algo con mi hermano.

― ¿Hermano?.― Recuerdo las fotografías de la casa de Sasuke.― Nunca mencionaste que tenias uno ¿Esta en la universidad?.

El silencio que sigue a continuación me advierte que voy a escuchar algo que no quiero.

― Eso es por que el... murió.― Tomo aire antes de seguir.― Todo cambio después de eso... yo cambie después de eso.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón pesara una tonelada, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se ponía rígido.

― Sasuke... lo lamento mucho.― Sentí la necesidad de abrazarme a el y lo hubiese hecho si no estuviesemos metidos dentro de aquellas burbujas.

De repente sentí los parpados extrañamente pesados y mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse aun cuando yo no se lo ordenara. Entiendo entonces que aquellas capsulas están estimulando nuestro sueño, pero no quiero dormir, quiero hablar con Sasuke, quiero saber más de el, decirle que entiendo ahora muchas cosas.

― Hey Sakura.― Lo oigo decir con voz adormilada.― Te veo en un rato.

* * *

 _Por un momento me siento perdida y desorientada, al inicio todo esta oscuro pero poco a poco pequeños destellos empiezan a aparecer y resultan ser estrellas en la noche. Veo a Sasuke de frente, es la primera vez en semanas que lo tengo así de cerca mientras duermo. Sonrió, el sonrie de vuelta. Me siento tan feliz que juro podría explotar. Atras de Sasuke veo pasar una estrella fugaz y hasta en ese momento me doy cuenta que estamos en un globo aeroestatico, pero no estamos dentro de el globo, en la canasta como deberia ser, estamos sobre el globo, simplemente sentados._

 _Y me acerco a el, mientras estoy dormida no me importa que Sasuke vaya a rechazarme, bueno mejor dicho, se que no lo hará. Él se acerca, ambos estamos consientes de que la reciente confesión nos ha acercado más. Eso espero. Me toma de la mano. Se que estoy soñando pero puedo sentir una descarga recorrer mi cuerpo. Me dejo guiar por el, nos ponemos de pie y empezamos a bailar y es hasta despues que la musica empieza a sonar._

 _Me sujeto a la cintura de Sasuke, abrazándolo con fuerza y aspirando el olor de su perfume, suspiro por el contacto. Nunca había sentido este tipo de necesidad de contacto, de estar cerca a el. Creo que Sasuke puede sentirlo también y se aleja para verme, su rostro y el mío están a punto de tocarse, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Se acerca a mi y yo lo imito, acortando la distancia que hay entre nuestros labios._

* * *

― ¿Como dormiste?.― Escucho una voz preguntar antes de abrir los ojos, después veo que la capsula se abre y Sasuke esta sentado frente a mi. Me sonrojo al instante, Sasuke desvia su mirada.― Siganme.― Pide el doctor Yakushi.

Me levanto como un resorte y aprovecho la caballerosidad del doctor para caminar frente a el. Estar cerca de Sasuke me pone nerviosa. Entramos al consultorio y me siento en la silla de costumbre, Sasuke entra de ultimo y se sienta a mi lado. Evita verme. Esta avergonzado, iba a besarme.

― Los datos que recogimos no estan muy claros. ¿Pueden decirme de que trataba su sueño?.

Sasuke y yo compartimos una mirada fugaz. El se adelanta a responder.

― Estabamos en un globo aeroestatico.― Eso es todo lo que dice. ¿Que más información podemos compartir?

― ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hablaron de algo en el sueño?.― Ambos movemos la cabeza negativamente.― Suena algo aburrido, sus sueños suelen ser más... divertidos.― Dice el doctor buscando algun tipo de explicación.― Talves ponerlos a dormir en las burbujas no fue la mejor idea. Puede que tenga una nueva idea.

Sasuke parece incomodo, quiza arrependito de lo que ibamos a hacer. Lo veo directamente, quiero que me vea de vuelta pero me ignora, se acomoda en su silla inclinandose hacia frente, dandome a entender que toda su atencion esta en el doctor en este momento.

― ¿De que se trata?.― Pregunta Sasuke mostrando todo el interes del mundo. ¿Quiere averiguar por que soñamos con el otro o simplemente quiere deshacerse de sus sueños conmigo?

Odio esto.

Odio que en un momento sentir que Sasuke es algo así como mi novio, al siguiente minuto es el patán de siempre al que solamente me dan ganas de golpearlo. Quiero que esto termine, quiero ir a mi casa, llamar a Ino, contarle todo mientras me como un tazón de cereal y después solo dormir.

― Podriamos recrear uno de sus sueños.― Veo al doctor con confusión.― Recrearlo y luego pasar una noche entera aquí durmiendo, no solo unos cuantos minutos.

― ¿Por qué?.―Pregunto sin entender el punto. El doctor se quita los lentes para limpiarlos.

― Por que necesitamos material, necesitamos que las imagenes y los recuerdos esten frescos en su memoria antes de sueñen.

― Pero nuestros sueños son algo extraño y no creo que recuerde cada detalle de cada uno de ellos.― Contesta Sasuke.

― Yo lo tengo todo escrito.― Digo sin pensar.― Además yo si lo recuerdo todo.― Esto último es una indirecta para Sasuke.

― ¿Lo tienes todo escrito?.― Pregunta el doctor y parece realmente emocionado.― ¿Llevas un diario de sueños y no lo habias compartido?

Me cruzo de brazos y me pongo a la defensiva, no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke lea lo que he escrito.

― Es personal.― Es lo único que digo.

― Puede ser de mucha ayuda.― Insiste.― Leer tus pensamientos, las sensaciones después del sueño. Es mucha información, que nos podría ayudar en la investigación.

― Esto no es un experimiento. Y no me importa cuanto ayude a la ciencia o lo que sea. No voy a compartir mi diario con ustedes o con alguien más y si es la única manera de descubrir por que soñamos juntos entonces no quiero saber.― Estoy agitada y a punto de llorar. No quería sonar tan dramática pero no pienso bajo ningún punto mostrarle al doctor lo que he escrito.

― Esta bien Sakura.― Sasuke hace su gran intervención.― Nadie va a leer tu diario. Podemos elegir un sueño, lo buscas en tu diario y a partir de ahí diriges todo.

― ¿Solo estariamos tu y yo?.― Pregunto y volteo a ver al doctor.

― Por supuesto.― Contesta el doctor.― Pero aquí estan mis términos, deben recrear el sueño lo más apegado que puedan. Usar la misma ropa, buscar un lugar que se parezca, y hacer lo que hacian en el sueño y después tienen que venir a la clínica a dormirm toda la noche.

― ¿Toda la noche?.― Ahora es Sasuke quien se muestra inseguro.

― Si esto es tan importante como dicen que es, eso no deberia ser un problema.

Sasuke aclara su garganta.

― Supongo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cual sueño elegimos?

― Tiene que ser algo accesible.―Contesto.― No podemos exactamente subirnos en un globo aeroestatico. Tampoco puede ser tan exotico como un viaje a Tailandia, si hubiera un lugar en Konoha que pudiera...

― Creo que se exactamente que sueño.― Dice Sasuke mientras sonrie.

* * *

 **¿Alguien por aquí todavía? ¿A alguien le interesa aun mi historia? Se que tarde siglos en actualizar y no solo eso si no que hace mucho debía haber terminado esta historia, pero las cosas pasan, y he tenido ciertos problemas que no me han permitido escribir además de que mi inspiración había sido bloqueada. Ni siquiera tenia la intención de actualizar hoy, pero quise aprovechar la inspiración repentina y terminar un capitulo que ya tenia bastante avanzado. Espero que la demora sea compensada con el capitulo.**

 **Hablemos del capitulo, tenemos a un Naruto cada vez más cerca de Sakura y el cual se esta ganando su corazón con su espontaneidad y determinación. Por otro lado tenemos a un Sasuke que no decide que es lo que quiere o tiene miedo de decidirse. No se preocupen, esto es un SasuSaku y aunque en el libro (Dreamology) no pasa así a mi me gusta ponerle obstaculos a Sasuke en el camino, no es justo que solo Sakura sufra. Calculo unos 5 capitulos para el final. Así que algunas dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco. Sin más que decir las dejo. Espero con ansías leerlas :) Nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
